The Halfa Gene
by Kenny Grey
Summary: While raiding Vlad's former hideout, Danny discovers there may be a reason the portal incident didn't kill him. At the same time, Vlad & The Guys in White are plotting something sinister. Rated M for graphic violence and later explicit content.
1. Chapter 1

The Halfa Gene

Summary: While raiding Vlad's mansion, Danny discovers there's a reason the portal accident didn't kill him. At the same time, Plasmius and the Guys in White plot to take over the Ghost Zone.

Amity Park's dynamic duo Danny Phantom and Shady were leaving Amity Park in the hands of Danielle, Mckenzie, Sam, and Valerie. The team had recently graduated from high school and now were preparing for college. With Vlad's disappearance and presumed death, Danny wanted to destroy all remnants of his enemy's empire. Over the past few days, he and Shady had been raiding through Vlad's former hideouts and destroying them. Since the fruit loop had mysteriously disappeared, they decided to take advantage and make sure he'd have nothing to return to if he returned. Neither of them knew that Vlad had hideouts scattered across the nation. They had already destroyed hideouts in Wisconsin, Texas, California, Wyoming, Georgia, and Florida and now were in Alaska, the place where Vlad had performed the experiment on Mckenzie that turned her into a reality warping halfa.

"Alright, we're at the last hideout, you girls sure you can can handle Amity Park while we're gone?" Danny asked Dani over the communicator.

"We've got everything covered" Dani replied, assisting Mckenzie, Sam and Valerie in a fight against a large Godzilla esque ghost.

"Uh Dani; we could use your help here" Mckenzie called.

"I've gotta go, have fun" Dani said before hanging up.

"Alright Eddie, let's find anything useful then torch the place" Danny said.

Eddie nodded.

After 30 minutes of searching, Danny saw a flash out of the corner of his eye. The flash was Eddie's way of getting Danny's attention.

"You've got to see this" Eddie signed, handing Danny a folder.

"These are notes on human ghost hybrids; what could they possibly have to offer?" Danny asked.

"Read this file" Eddie signed, pulling out a specific paper.

Danny grabbed the file and began reading.

*"Shortly after reuniting with my former friend Jack Fenton, I discovered his son Daniel was also a human ghost hybrid. This piqued my curiosity and desired to learn more about them. I decided to run a series of tests to discover more about half ghosts. I decided to hire a group of people for experimentation. They were hookers and street dwellers; poor people whose disappearance would largely go unnoticed. I promised them money and power and naturally they accepted. There were approximately 50 of them, I split them into three groups. One group was treated to the same procedure that gave me my powers. The second group were forced to activate my ghost portal from the inside. The third group was exposed to ectoplasmic radiation gradually. Of the 50 test subjects only 7 of them survived. It was then that I realized there must be some specific reason the incident didn't kill me. Whether it be fate, Devine intervention, or some biological reason, I survived my brush with death. Anyway, the 7 that survived indeed became half ghosts but 4 of them went insane and to prevent mass destruction I was forced to kill them. I examined their remains and discovered they possessed a rather unique genetic mutation. I will disclose more information in the weeks that follow."*

"Eddie, do you know what this means?" Danny asked his partner.

Eddie shook his head.

"It means there may be a reason the portal only half killed me and why the ghost attack that gave you your powers did just that," Danny revealed.

"Not only that, but what we have is evidence of one of Vlad's many crimes against humanity. If he ever comes back, we'll have solid proof against him so let's grab the files and all other notes we can find" Eddie signed.

Danny nodded in agreement and the two scoured the lab for anything else.

"You find anything?" Danny asked thirty minutes later.

Eddie shook his head.

"Alright, then let's torch the place and get back to Amity Park; it'll be good to be home after all these days," Danny said.

Shady lit a fireball and tossed it to the ground near some flammable chemicals. The two halfas quickly got out of the building and flew off as the building exploded behind them. It was a long flight and predictably they eventually got hungry so they stopped to get something to eat. After they finished eating, they decided to read more of the files.

*"It's been two weeks since my first attempt to create half ghosts or as Daniel and friends refer to them, halfas. Despite having what I have dubbed the halfa gene, the 3 surviving individuals health has been steadily deteriorating. In a move of desperation, I've decided to activate their healing factors. In order to do so, I must deal tremedous damage to them. Their healing factors will allow them to recover much faster then a human. Contrary to popular belief, healing factors and other regenarative powers does not mean the person is immortal as they can still succumb to disease and old age. It is possible for them to be murdered but it would take decapitation or completely destroying the body for this to be accomplished.*

Week 3

*My attempt to activate their healing factor was a success. Their conditions improved almost instantly. However, they became greedy. I decided it wouldn't cause too much harm if I let them rob a few banks. They were infinitely greatful to me for giving them their powers and would do anything to please me. Taking advantage of this, we worked together to expand my business empire. Of course the activities were illegal, but how else would we acquire so much money?*

Week 6

*Despite the success of my experiment, I am still curious about the halfa gene. Is it a natural reccessive gene that needs something to trigger it in order to unlock the person's full power? In other words, have I always had my powers that were dormant until the incident in college triggered them? Or is it caused by exposure to ectoplasmic radiation? It can't possibly be the latter; if it was, then all 17 specimen in the third group should have survived rather than three. To get closer to a logical conclusion, I shall take a blood sample from each halfa and examine it. I'll write down any observations as soon as possible.*

Week 6; Tuesday 3:14

*The blood sample analysis brought up nothing major; just more questions. How many more people are carrying the halfa gene? How many have had their abilities awakened?*

Week 7

*My apprentices desired independence so I allowed them to leave. I won't be surprised if one or all of them end up like me, using their powers to become some of the richest people on Earth. They departed on good terms and I truly wish them the best. Now onto my plan to have Daniel, Jazzmine, and Maddie as my family."*

Danny stopped reading taking a minute to take all this in.

"This is interesting to say the least" Danny said.

"We've got to show this to the rest of the gang," Eddie signed.

So they returned to Amity Park and met up with their friends at Sam's house.

"How'd everything go?" Sam asked.

"Everything went according to plan, how'd everything go here?" Danny asked.

"There were a couple ghost attacks, but nothing too serious" Dani told them.

"You going to tell everybody what we found?" Eddie signed.

"What'd you guys find?" Valerie asked.

Danny pulled out the files and read what he and Shady had already looked over.

"The Halfa Gene?" Jazz asked after listening to everything.

"Dude, that's totally awesome!" Tucker said. "I could be a halfa!"

"What makes you say that?" Asked Sam.

"Remember when Desiree gave me ghost powers?" Tucker asked.

"But in that instant you only gained powers because of magic" Danny reminded him.

"C'mon, let's read more of this" Mckenzie said.

"Uh, Kenzie; this next file's about you" Danny said before he began reading.

*"My plan to use the elemental gems to alter reality was admittedly a failure. All thanks to Daniel and his friends. Is it just me or is death rather flimsy in our universe. I kill that sociopath Eddie Cipriani, who was resurrected by the spirits of the Elementals by the end of the fight. He indirectly led to my banishment to the 6th dimension. It seems killing his brother isn't enough, but I've got a plan that'll crush his spirit. I've abducted both him and his girlfriend and I'm going to force him to watch as I kill her.*

Day 2

*There's a slight change in plans. During my initial examination of Ms. Scott, I discovered that she possessed the halfa gene. I'm going to turn her into a halfa, brainwash her, and turn her against Cipriani. I'll use the one remaining Elemental gem I have in my possession to greatly increase her power. I'd do the procedure on myself but the energy from the gem might be too much for my body to handle and painfully rip me apart from the inside out. While I desire more power, I do not think it is worth risking my life over.*

Day 5

*Experimentation has begun. I sedated Mckenzie before injecting her with ectoplasm. This should either awaken her dormant abilities or kill her. After wards I shall try a number of different procedures to enhance her powers. And the best part? Cipriani has a front row seat to all of it.*

Day 6

*My conscience is telling me that I've gone too far, but you can never go too far in the quest for revenge. Today I treated Ms. Scott to a series of electrical shocks designed to strengthen her abilities. Afterwards I used the gem to give her unprecendented power. At first it appeared as if her body could not contain such energy but she managed to pull through. She should be capable of levelling an entire city in a few minutes. I'm starting to regret not using the gem on myself to give myself such power. Unfortunately the gem was burnt out during the experiment meaning I can't repeat the process on myself.*

Day 7

*Now that Ms. Scott's been transformed into a halfa, I need to activate her healing factor. I accomplished that quite easily in the most painful way possible. I poured bleach in her eyes, burned her, whipped her, cut her, beat her, broke several of her bones, left her a battered, broken mess lying in her own blood. Now I have officially crossed the line.*

Day 8

*Everything has gone according to plan so far. Now the only thing that's left is to brainwash her and use her to kill Team Phantom, starting with Eddie."*

Suddenly a light exploded, plunging the room into darkness.

"Sorry" Eddie apologized telepathically, his anger momentarily causing his mental powers to go haywire. Eddie hated to be reminded of what Vlad had put Mckenzie through. The once strong, feisty, rebellious girl had been left a battered, broken and traumatized shell. Now he was comforting Mckenzie, who had a breakdown and was sobbing after being reminded of the horrific ordeal.

Meanwhile, in a secret government agency.

"Remind me again why we should trust you Plasmius when you've repeatedly tried to take over the world?" The Guy in White commander asked.

"Because I'm funding you," Vlad replied. "Ever since Danny Phantom saved the world, everyone thinks you're useless; besides you need my help in taking over the Ghost Zone"

"True, but how do I know you won't double cross us?" The GIW Commander asked.

"I may be a homicidal half ghost, but I am also a man of my word," Vlad answered. "If, no when we succeed in taking over, I solemnly swear not to betray you or take over the world. All I ask for in return is my criminal record wiped clean and the corpse of Danny Phantom."

The commander paused for a moment before shaking Vlad's hand.

"Mr. Masters, you've got yourself a deal."

**I got the idea for this story from the theory that Danny is Vlad's son, making his powers genetic. I decided to expand and spin off the idea by making Danny and other OC halfas powers the result of a genetic mutation. R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

"Could we move on?" Eddie signed, still holding Mckenzie in his arms, who was still crying.

"Sure thing" Danny agreed.

There were a lot more files to read. In these Vlad described finally getting a chance to observe the halfa gene. Danny and his friends read them until midnight. After reading all the files, Danny had a new perspective on half ghosts. He wondered how many more were more out there, what abilities they possessed, were they hero or villain? These were questions that would be answered later. Right now Danny had to focus on defending Amity Park. Often times he wondered whether Amity Park could survive without him. When it wasn't being plagued with ghosts, it had one of the highest crime rates in America. That and it had a police force more corrupt than Gotham's police force and LAPD combined.

While Danny was more used to dealing with ghosts than any of his partners, Shady had more experience fighting criminals. Sure, he had a Punisher esque, shoot first, ask questions never method that made him more of a vigilante than a hero, but he was effective nonetheless. If it wasn't for Danny being around, Eddie would have a higher bodycount than most of the scum in Amity Park. Eddie was more accustomed to solving problems without his powers and rarely used them when fighting humans, but that didn't mean he didn't use lethal force. His life in Vice City had taught him how to deal with murderers, theives, drug dealers, even terrorists. The thing that scared criminals the most about Eddie was his always emotionless face. He never displayed any emotions. It often seemed as if Eddie took pleasure in inflicting pain on criminals leading to some people saying Danny was lucky he was a good guy.

Danny acted as the more passive Yin, Eddie was the more aggressive Yang. Most people couldn't see how they could work as a cohesive unit, but it was their different styles that allowed them to succeed. However that didn't mean they never clashed heads.

The next day, Eddie visited Tucker at City Hall. Invisibly phasing through the window, he crept behind Tucker and transformed himself into a small firecracker before popping, scaring the hell out of Tucker.

"Man, I hate when you do that!" Tucker whined.

"Ah, come on Tuck, it's all in good fun" Eddie assured him.

"Aren't you and Danny supposed to be patrolling the town?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, but we had an argument when I interrogated a criminal by dangling him by his leg 200 feet above ground. The guy didn't think I had the guts to drop him. Foolish man. So after Danny caught him, he started yelling at me so I decided to leave," Eddie signed

"Why didn't you go hang out with the girls?" Tucker asked.

"McKenzie's still recovering from the breakdown she had last night so I thought it would be best if I left her alone and besides she, Sam, Valerie, and Danielle always side with Danny." Eddie signed in response before noticing the folder on Tucker's desk. "Hey, what you working on?"

"They're emergency plans" Tucker told him before locking the folder away in a file cabinet.

"Emergency plans for what?" Eddie asked.

"Remember when Mckenzie first became a halfa and she went insane and was evil for a while?" Tucker asked him.

Eddie's face contorted in anger as he was reminded of those events. "Yeah, I remember, why?"

"Well that wasn't the first time Sam, Danny and I have seen an evil version of one of us" said Tucker.

"Please tell me more?" Eddie signed, pulling up a seat.

"Two years ago, Danny encountered an evil alternate universe future version of himself called Dan Phantom. He was one of the most powerful foes we ever faced and he nearly killed us. After Danny captured him, I wrote down ways we could take down Danny in case he somehow did manage to go rogue. When Mckenzie became and evil halfa, I decided to write down ways to take her down. As Sam and Valerie became more dangerous hunters and Dani got stronger, I decided to find methods to capture the whole team in the event we went rogue." Tucker revealed.

"So you've got ways to defeat all of us, yourself included, if we became evil?" Eddie asked.

"Yep," The techno geek confirmed.

"Cool" Eddie signed. "I always knew you were a crouching moron, hidden badass"

"Thanks" Tucker replied.

"So you mind explaining to me how these plans of yours work?" Eddie asked.

"No can do, friend; these are top secret" Tucker said.

"Alright; hey wanna go play some video games?" Eddie signed.

"Well I've finished my duties for today, I guess a few video games couldn't hurt" Tucker said, switching off the light and departing.

After they left, shadowy figure entered through the window. The figure went in the cabinet, retrieved the emergency plans, uploaded the data onto a computer and saved it onto a flash drive before leaving.

Later that day.

The rest of the day had been rather slow, there was a lack of any ghost attacks even from the Box Ghost. Danny noted how quiet things were but it didn't bother him. Having a rare break Danny played a card game called Natural Disasters with Sam, Tucker, Dani, and Eddie.

"Fire beats wood" Sam said, laying down her card.

"But water beats fire" Tucker said.

"Sun dries up water" Danny replied.

"And thunderstorm blocks out sun" Dani said.

"I'm out" Sam declared.

"Me too" said Tucker

"One word," Danny said before revealing a card marked with a twister. "Tornado"

"I'm out" Dani said, throwing her cards down.

"Sorry Danielle, I'm just too good" Danny said taking all of the cards.

"Hold on, I still have one card" Eddie signed.

"Really? How is that one card going to help you?" Danny asked.

"What's the matter, Danny? Chicken?" Eddie signed. "One last round, winner take all"

"You're on, Eddie" Danny replied before pulling out a card depicting an earthquake. "Haha, earthquake beat that"

"Well, OK" Eddie signed before he placed his card on the table, a mint condition card wrapped in protective plastic which featured the Earth crumbling apart. Everyone gasped in disbelief.

"Apocalypse?" Danny exclaimed unable to believe his eyes.

"The super ultra mega rare card that beats all other cards." Tucker said, observing the card to make sure it was authentic. "Word has it that only 3 of these cards were made"

"I win" Eddie signed, taking all of the cards.

"What do you say to a rematch?" Danny asked.

Before Eddie could accept, however the duo disappeared in a flash of lightning.

"Uh, is this part of the game?" Valerie asked.

Danny and Shady found themselves standing before the Master of Time, Clockwork.

"Clockwork?" Danny greeted confused.

"Do not be alarmed, I simply wish to warn you of an upcoming disaster that only you and you're friend can stop" Clockwork told them.

"What, did Dan get free?" Danny asked.

"Not that big of a disaster, but close. Plasmius and the Guys in White are planning a takeover of the Ghost Zone." Clockwork revealed.

"Vlad, but I thought-" Danny replied but Clockwork shook his head.

"He was merely laying low" said Clockwork.

"We've beaten Vlad and the Guys in White before, taking them down should be no problem" Eddie signed.

"Maybe so, but one of your teammates will betray you" Clockwork revealed.

"What, who?!" Danny demanded to know.

"I can not tell you at the time, but be cautious of your friends" Clockwork warned before returning Danny and Eddie.

"I'd like to point out how careless the author was in having Clockwork warn us about a traitor in our midst but not telling us who the traitor is. That's just bad storytelling, although I suppose if he told us who the traitor was we wouldn't have much of a plot" Eddie signed.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"What, you guys don't see the guy sitting at his desk on laptop typing everything that goes on?" Eddie asked.

"No, but I can see that you're insane" Valerie replied.

"Maybe so, but you can't tell me you don't see the author. At least tell me you see the quotation marks around all our sentences, or the exclamation point at the end of this statement to demonstrate the nature of this sentence even though I'm mute and using sign language!" Eddie signed. "Hey author, I don't need you telling me what I did"

"Eddie, I think you might have suffered a nervous breakdown like McKenzie, go home and get some rest" Dani insisted.

"I'm not suffering a breakdown! But I am getting pissed that I can't yell to express my anger!" Eddie replied.

"Forget about it, Eddie right now we've got to stop Vlad and the Guys in White from taking over the Ghost Zone" Danny said.

"Wait, Vlad's back and he's teamed up with The Guys in White?" Asked Tucker.

"Yeah, and like I just said they're planning to take over the Ghost Zone" Danny revealed.

"Why exactly would that be a bad thing?" Valerie asked.

"Because knowing the Guys in White they'll probably try to destroy it which will cause a chain reaction that'll destroy the world" Danny revealed.

"We've got to do something" Dani said.

"We're going to have to do something otherwise we're going to end up dead" Danny said before pulling out tracking devices.

"Where did you get those?" Sam asked.

"Vlad had plenty of these. I'm attaching these tracking devices/ video cameras to everyone. The one who removes it will immediately be presumed to be the traitor" Danny explained.

"So basically you're going to be spying on us to see which one of us is the rat?" Tucker asked.

"Precisely" Danny said.

"This is stupid" Dani muttered.

"This is just to make sure the traitor doesn't get in the way of stopping the Guys in White" Danny assured, placing a tracking device on each of them. Afterwards Eddie walked over to him.

"Just because you're leader doesn't mean you couldn't be the traitor. So until the author reveals the real traitor I'll be watching you" Eddie signed.

Little did anyone know the traitor had already sold them out.


	3. Chapter 3

Betrayal

The Guys in White knew that Team Phantom were aware of their scheme thanks to the mole in the group. They had to strike now. However, this time they weren't interested in apprehending and arresting the teens. The commander made it clear that this time they were going eliminate them from the situation. And they were going to start, ironically with the very person who created the plans in the first place, Tucker Foley.

Target 1:

Tucker Foley

Weaknesses: Tucker is clearly not the strongest member of the group. He is a weak and frail person, but that does not make any less of a formidable foe. He is good at handling technology, however this is also his weakness. Tucker is often distracted by technology, primarily his PDA. If one was to take his PDA, Tucker would be too caught up in trying to retrieve to recognize any eminent danger. That being said, one could lay a trap involving aforementioned device to easily apprehend him.

Tucker was at home, enjoying his day off. Or trying to anyway, he couldn't find his PDA anywhere and he searching frantically trying to find it. Finally he found it in the basement.

"Hmm, how'd it get there?" The techno geek asked himself.

Tucker walked over to retrieve it, but didn't notice the thin string tied around it. As soon as Tucker picked it up, the string pulled the pin out of a grenade. The grenade rolled out at Tucker's feet. Tucker gasped, tripped and stumbled back before the grenade exploded. Two operatives standing atop a hill overlooking his house watched the events through binoculars to make sure everything went according to plan. Upon seeing the fireball, they nodded and spoke into their communicators.

"Sir, Target 1 has been taken care of," The first operative reported as he and his partner watched the building burn.

Target 2

Samantha "Sam" Manson

Despite being a teenage girl, Sam Manson has incredible fighting skills. She is in peak physical condition and is capable of fighting off multiple humans at once. Unlike Tucker, she cannot be easily tricked or trapped. Perhaps the best method for dealing with her would be her would be a direct attack. Exercise caution as she often carries around multiple weapons.

Sam was on her way over to Danny's when she is stopped by the Guys in White. Before she could attack, one of them shot her. The rest of the operatives open fire for several minutes. Afterwards they take her body and toss it off a bridge.

"Sir, the second target has been annihilated" one of them reported.

Target 3:

McKenzie Scott

Still new to being a halfa, McKenzie Scott barely has any control over her powers. Like all ghosts and half ghosts, she is vulnerable to ectoranium. Recently, it has been revealed that she is deeply traumatized by the experiment and torture that gave her her powers. Mention of the incident is enough to trigger a breakdown and reduce her to a sobbing wreck. This makes her an easy target. At this moment the only unique abilities we know she possess are the ability to mimic the powers of any near by ghosts and/ or metahumans, the ability to overshadow people from a distance, aquakinesis (also known as water bending) and reality warping. Psychological warfare seems to be one of the most efficient ways to deal with her. It is recommended dealing with her out of Eddie's eyesight as he can be quite dangerous to deal with.

The Guys in White ambush McKenzie in an alleyway. McKenzie fights, but pretty soon is overwelmed and forced to flee. She turns and sends a blast their way, but the operatives dodge.

"Nice shot… unless you were aiming for us" one agent took the time to gloat.

"Actually I was aiming for that" McKenzie replied pointing over their heads.

The gullible Guys in White looked up which allowed McKenzie to lay them out with a powerful burst of air. More GIW however arrived to take her down.

"Do you guys ever give up?" McKenzie asked rhetorically.

"Not against experiments gone awry like you" an agent replied causing McKenzie to stop dead in her tracks.

"Yeah, we know all about what happened in that lab" his friend continued. "How he beat you, tortured you, humiliated you; and now you feel used and violated"

"What was it like?" Another agent commented. "Being cut, burned, electrocuted begging for mercy, but your pleas falling on deaf ears"

Flashbacks of the event began running through McKenzie's mind. She froze in place, staring off into the distance. Then she started crying hysterically. This gave the Guys in White the perfect oppurtunity to shoot her with a tazer like device. The agent holding the device pulled the trigger a second time sending sickly green electricity coursing through her body. Eventually McKenzie stopped writhing in agony and went limp. The agents disposed of the body by throwing it in a dumpster.

Target 4

Danielle Fenton

A clone of the original Danny Phantom, Danielle is clever and witty. While she possesses quite amount of power, she is not nearly as strong as her brother. Like all ghosts and half ghosts she is vulnerable to ectoranium. There are several different types of ectoranium. Green ectoranium which weakens a ghost considerably. Blue ectoranium which strips a ghost of their powers. And red ectoranium which can be lethal to ghosts with prolonged exposure. To defeat Danielle use green ectoranium to weaken and capture her.

Dani is fighting off the Box Ghost. After quickly defeating the annoying menace, she is attacked by the Guys in White. They blast her with a gun powered by ectoranium.

"Remind me again why we didn't the red ectoranium?" One agent asked.

"Because it's extremely rare and hard to come across so quit complaining" the leader reminded him.

Dani holds them off pretty well until a spear went through her chest. The tip was made of green ectoranium cancelling out her healing factor. The agents quickly leave the scene leaving Danielle to die of her injuries.

Target 5

Eddie Cipriani

Having a variety of unique ghost powers including pyrokinesis, electrokinesis, telekinesis, and shapeshifting, Eddie is a powerful foe who would be difficult to take down. Even though he is a halfa, Eddie has found a way around ectoranium. By staying in his human form, he can touch ectoranium with no Ill effects on his ghost half. This does not make him any less dangerous. A master martial artist, combat pragmatist, parkour expert, Eddie is capable of fighting off a number of enemies without his powers. Exercise caution around him as he is a sociopath who has no problems severely maiming or even killing opposition. He has no concern for the wellbeings of others or even himself and at times can be unpredictable. However he does have one weakness. Eddie has a severe case of aquaphobia and often avoids water at all costs. While it sounds silly, a fight underwater would be a perfect way to neutralize him.

The Guys in White attacked Eddie who quickly fought back. Holding them off with kung fu, Eddie is surprised when the agents retreat. Being suspicious, he follows them. The GIW lead him to the town's lake. Eddie immediately stops and turns around when one of the agents grabs him by his ankle and yanks him underwater. The agent holds his head down, drowning him. After completing the deed, they leave.

With 5 members of Team Phantom eliminated, the GIW only had one thing left to do. Capture Danny Phantom. Plasmius had given specific orders that he wanted to kill Danny himself. The Guys in White attacked Danny who fled the scene. Danny retreated into an alleyway. As he peeked out he felt someone grab his shoulder from behind. He turned around, his hand glowing ready to attack.

"Whoa Danny, chill; it's me Valerie" Valerie said.

"Oh, sorry Valerie, I thought you were-" Danny said.

"One of the Guys in White" Valerie finished. "They've been attacking all of us although I haven't heard from any of the others."

As soon as Danny's back was turned, Valerie zapped him with the Plasmius Maximus.

"It was you, you were the traitor!" Danny yelled, to weak to move.

"Sorry Danny, but it had to be done" Valerie apologized.

Those were the last words Danny heard before slipping into unconsciousness. He awoke, handcuffed, with Plasmius standing in front of him.

"It's about time you woke up little badger," Vlad said.

Danny didn't say anything.

"Mournjng the loss of your friends?" Vlad asked. "Don't worry, you'll be joining them soon"

Danny raised his head in curiosity.

"What, Valerie didn't tell you? The Guys in White decided that you and your friends were too dangerous to the mission to be allowed to live. Don't believe me, see for yourself" Vlad laughed before showing Danny footage of the death of each of his friends.

Danny snapped and charged at Plasmius who blasted him. Plasmius then flew over and punched him in the face. The older halfa beat and toyed with the boy for a few minutes. Finally he lifted up a huge boulder and prepared to crush Danny.

"Any last words?"

"Tell me more about the halfa gene" Danny demanded.

"Wha?" Vlad replied.

"The halfa gene, I saw the notes in your lab; tell me about it" Danny demanded.

"Well if you most know. The halfa gene is a special recessive gene. It technically a disease as it leaves the victim half dead. However its full effects can be realized when only when the carrier is exposed to ectoplasmic radiation. It is caused when one or both parents have prolonged exposure to ectoplasm. However because the gene is recessive it does not guarantee the child will be born with it." The fruit loop reveales. "Does that clear things up?"

Danny nodded.

Vlad smirked before crushing his rival underneath the boulder.

**A/N: The decision to make Valerie the traitor was totally random. I literally decided who the traitor would be by pulling names from a hat. Anyway, if you'd like send in your own original characters. R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

Danny barely managed to survive his encounter with Plasmius. Something told him that his friends were still alive. Using the tracking devices, he managed to find each of them, all of them still alive.

"I still can't believe you guys are alive" Danny stated.

"Well it wouldn't be much of a story if the bad guy killed us" Eddie signed.

"How did the Guys in White go from idiots to deadly mercenaries, they're incompetent bumbling jokes" McKenzie noted.

"Well you know that traitor I mentioned earlier?" Danny asked. "You'll notice that one of us is missing"

"Valerie was the traitor?!" Said Sam .

Danny nodded.

"But that still doesn't explain how the Guys in White found out all our weaknesses and managed to exploit them" Dani explained.

"Actually I may have something to do with that" Tucker said, getting everyone's attention. "I kinda made plans to take you down in case we ever went rogue, but they weren't designed to kill hence why they failed."

"You did what?" Sam asked.

"Well we would pose a threat if we ever turned to the dark side so I made emergency plans. The only ones who knew about it were me, Eddie, and Valerie" Tucker explained.

"Before everybody starts yelling at Tucker, you have to admit it was a good idea," Eddie signed. "This team consists of a savvy techno geek, an badass goth girl who could easily break your legs, a reality warper, a sociopathic telekinetic, a ghost girl who can freeze you solid, and a ghost boy who could destroy you with his screams. Do you really think this town would stand a chance against us?"

"Yeah, it was a good plan. So good that now we've got to leave Amity Park" Dani pointed out.

"Why?" Tucker asked.

"Because the GIW think we're dead; if they find out we're alive, they'll stop at nothing to kill us" Danny explained.

"We could stay with your sister" Dani suggested.

"No, they've probably got a tight eye on all our families" Danny realized.

"So where are we going to go?"

"Well I have a suggestion but you might not like it. We could stay in Rock City" Eddie signed.

"Rock City?" Danny asked.

"It's the sister city to Detroit, but it's not half bad" Eddie explained..

"Since we don't have any other choice I suppose we have to, we better leave now before anyone sees us" Danny said.

And so our protagonists began their journey. To avoid detection they walked rather than fly. During the trip, Eddie noticed McKenzie stayed a few steps behind the rest of the group.

"Hey, you OK?" He asked.

"I'm fine" McKenzie replied coldly.

"You don't seem fine" Eddie signed.

"I don't wanna talk about it"

"I'm starting to get worried about you. I mean you've had two breakdowns this week. Is this about what happened at that lab?" Eddie asked.

"I said I don't wanna talk about it" McKenzie said sternly, tears forming in her eyes.

"C'mon, you can tell me anything" Eddie assured her.

Finally McKenzie relented.

"Fine; when Vlad was experimenting on me, he did more than torture me" McKenzie told him, crying a little harder. "One night he was crazier than usual. He said he was going to make you pay. He stripped me naked, grabbed me and pinned me down before… he raped me. I begged and pleaded with him, but he just wouldn't stop. The next night he did it again and he did it the night after that."

"I thought the reason you became so withdrawn was because you were still getting over the experiment, but I never thought it was something this evil" Eddie signed. "Why didn't you tell any of us?"

"I told Sam and made her promise not to tell anyone" McKenzie revealed, hysterical.

Eddie comforted her for a few minutes , telling her everything would be alright. Afterwards they caught back up with the group.

"Hey author, let me kill Vlad in this story, please. I can spare murderers and psychos but rapists is where I draw the line, especially a fruit loop creep who rapes my girlfriend"

But Vlad is Danny's archenemy.

"He became my archenemy when he murdered my brother and raped McKenzie" Eddie replied. "Besides, it's been a while since I've gotten to murder anybody"

Fine, it'll be a great ending to my Danny Phantom story trilogy.

"Thanks, Kenny; I owe you big time" Eddie expressed his gratitude. "And quit telling everything I do. Hey reader, do me a favor and teach this gimp how to write better"

Eventually the group reached Rock City. Tired and exhausted, they started searching for a place to stay. Suddenly a cry for help.

"Help, help! That man stole my purse!" A woman screamed.

The team turned their attention to a man running down the street with the woman's purse. Without missing a beat, Eddie jumps in front of the thief and punches him in the face, breaking his nose. He then returned the purse to the woman.

"Thank you so much," the woman thanked.

As soon as she left, the thief got back up and tried to pick a fight with Eddie, who quickly broke his collarbone.

"If you know what's good for you, stay down punk" Eddie signed.

Before the gang could continue exploring Rock City, a siren went off.

"What's going on?" Danny asked.

"That's the ghost alarm," the thief explained. "It goes off any time there's a ghost attack."

"Ghosts? We just left Amity Park and we have to deal with ghosts" Danny exclaimed.

"Amity Park? Hey, you're Danny Phantom, that half ghost kid who saved the world from that asteroid." The criminal said, recognizing the team. "Say, can I have your autograph?"

An explosion rocked the ground as a huge green ghost with a slight resemblance to DC Comics' Doomsday started tearing up the town.

"I'm going ghost!" Danny yelled as he and Eddie transformed into their ghost forms to combat the behemoth.

Danny started off the fight by firing ghost rays at the ghost, but the beams harmlessly bounced off the ghost's rough skin.

"Danny, why are you fighting when you could just use the Fenton Thermos to capture it?" Danielle asked.

Danny facepalmed at his stupidity and quickly pulled out the thermos and used it to capture the ghost. A crowd of onlookers quickly gathered around to get an autograph from the great Danny Phantom. Then the thermos began to shake before breaking apart, freeing the powerhouse ghost who went on a rampage.

Danny turned towards the reader and said "Well, now you know".

The Supreme Halfa punched the ghost in the face which only hurt Danny's hand and angered the ghost even further. The Ghost grabbed Danny and smashed him into the ground repeatedly before executing a back breaker. Shady tried to stun the Ghost with an electrical shock, but the Ghost swatted him away like a fly. Before the Ghost could inflict any more pain, a ghost with short paper white hair, bright red eyes and wearing a blood red jumpsuit attacked. He was accompanied by a boy with short, jet black hair, dark green eyes and had average build.

"Look!" One onlooker shouted.

"It's the Crimson Specter!" Another yelled.

The Crimson Specter, attacked the Ghost with ecto beams, causing a small explosion. When the dust cleared, the Ghost was still standing.

"Looks like it's going to take a more than a few ectobeams to take you down" The Specter noted,

"Hurry up, man; you know Mom and Dad don't like us fighting ghosts before dinner" the boy shouted.

"I'm pretty sure they'll understand, Eddy" The Specter replied, shocking the Ghost with electricity.

The Ghost froze at first froze and it appeared that he was defeated. But when the Crimson Specter moved in to capture him, the Ghost sucker punched him, nearly sending him into orbit. The Ghost then turned his attention to Eddy who fired an anti ghost pistol at the Ghost. The Ghost charged at him but was stopped when Shady telekinetically smashed the Ghost with two cars. Danny created duplicates of himself but the Ghost quickly destroyed them.

The Crimson Specter, came flying out of the sky crashing into the Ghost, creating a huge crater. The seemingly invulnerable Ghost got back to his feet and continued his destructive rampage. Tucker, watching from the sidelines, pulled out a scanner he had "borrowed" from Mr. & Mrs. Fenton and scanned the Ghost for any weaknesses.

"This ghost is a Category IV, Type III: A Juggernaut," Tucker said.

"What does that mean?" Danny asked.

"It means he has a high resistance to physical damage and most ghost hunting weapons. He lacks most ghostly abilities such as flight, intangibility, invisibility, etc. But makes up for it with his incredible strength" Tucker explained.

"Does he have any weaknesses?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, loud noises weaken him and leave him highly vulnerable and susceptible to damage." Tucker told him

Danny noticed a bell tower in the distance. He and Crimson flew to the top and rang the bell. The Juggernaut, held his ears and dropped to his knees. Eddie, meanwhile had hooked up a drum set to a stereo set. He turned the stereos up to full volume and played the drum solo from *In The Air Tonight* repeatedly, causing the Juggernaut to roar in agony.

Taking advantage of the Juggernaut's vulnerability, Crimson electrocuted him. Eddie threw a massive fireball at it, further hurting it.

"Never thought I'd be working with Danny Phantom," Crimson said. "Like to finish him off"

"Hmm, OK" Danny said before unleashing the Ghostly Wail on the Juggernaut.

The Juggernaut flew through an office building and into a construction site, resulting in a ton of bricks falling on top of him. The Juggernaut, too weak to fight fell unconscious allowing Danny to suck him into another Fenton thermos.

Immediately after the fight, two red rings formed at the Crimson Specter's waist, transforming him into a boy who was nearly identical to his brother.

"Hi, my name's Ryan Jones and this is my twin brother Edward." Ryan introduced himself and his brother, extending his hand to shake the duo's hand.

"Nice to meet you" Danny greeted, shaking Ryan's hand while Eddie nodded. "These are my friends Sam, Tucker, McKenzie, and Eddie, and my sister Danielle"

"Why don't you guys come to over to my place for supper where we could get to know each other better?" Ryan offered.

"Alright" Danielle said, quick to take Ryan up on his offer.

The gang's first day in Rock City proved to be far from normal, but that was just a glimpse of things to come.

**Special thanks to Gamelycan for submitting the character Ryan Jones and his family. **


	5. Chapter 5

Danny, Sam, Tucker, Danielle, McKenzie, and Eddie went with Ryan and Edward for dinner. At the dinner table, the parties exchanged introductions

"This is our mom Maria" Ryan said introducing the six to blonde haired woman with hazel eyes standing at 5'6, allowing his brother to make the next introduction.

"This is our dad, former Navy officer, Samson" Edward introduced.

Samson had short, jet black hair, deep blue eyes, and stood at 6'1.

"Hey, where's Tim?" Ryan asked, noticing his little brother was missing.

"You know how he is, he's upstairs playing those video games again" Mrs. Jones told them. "Timothy, come downstairs we have visitors"

"In a minute, just lemme finish this level" A voice from upstairs replied.

"And Emily?" Ryan asked.

"She's at Phil's" Mr. Jones told them.

"Timothy! You have a count of 3 to get down here!" Mrs. Jones yelled.

"Alright, alright; I'm coming" Tim replied before coming downstairs.

Timothy was 5'5 with light blue eyes and short curly brown hair.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves, I'm Danny Fenton aka Danny Phantom, halfa supreme" Danny introduced bowing modestly.

"Danny Fenton? Are your parents by chance Jack and Maddie Fenton?" Mrs. Jones asked.

"Yeah, why?" Danny asked.

"I work for the same company that makes their jumpsuits and they're behind on their payments" Mrs. Jones explained, handing Danny the bill for their jumpsuits.

Danny took one look at the bill and nearly fainted.

"Looks like I won't be able to pay for college" Danny said.

"I'm Sam Manson-" Sam started to introduce herself before Tim interupted her.

"Sam Manson aka Chaos, the highest ranking player on the online game Doomed?" Tim asked.

"You know who I am?" Sam asked.

"Every online player knows who you are, last year the Teen Titans visited and Beast Boy nearly went nuts trying to beat you" Tim replied. "Not to many how many times I got killed by you. We've got to go one on one some time"

"You're on" Sam said, accepting the challenge.

Danielle introduced herself next.

"I'm Danielle Fenton/ Phantom, literal ice queen" Danielle said.

"My name's McKenzie Scott, reality warper and water bender" McKenzie said.

"Water bender? Like some Avatar: The Last Airbender stuff" Edward laughed before McKenzie drenched him. "Come on, this shirt is dry clean only."

Ryan snickered at his brother's misfortune.

"And I'm Tucker Foley, techno geek/ inventor" Tucker said.

"Inventor, what kind of things do you invent?" Ryan asked.

"All your standard ghost hunting technology and more" Tucker replied.

"And who are you?" Mrs. Jones asked Eddie.

"That's Eddie Cipriani/ Shady, he doesn't talk much" Danny said.

"What's with the hoodie?" Ryan asked.

"I like the hoodie" Eddie signed.

"What'd he say, I don't understand sign language" Ryan asked.

"He said he likes the hoodie" Danny explained.

"So what brings you to Rock City?" Mrs. Jones asked.

"Back in Amity Park, my archnemesis Vlad Masters/ Plasmius teamed up with a secret goverment agency called the Guys in White in an attempt to take over the Ghost Zone" Danny started explaining.

"The Guys in White?" Eddy laughed. "Sounds like a knockoff of the Men in Black"

"They basically are, just a lot more idiotic" Sam said.

"And a waste of the taxpayer's dollars" Kenzie added.

"Anyway, the Guys in White were convinced we needed taking care of so they persuaded one of our own teammates to betray us. After nearly being killed, we needed a place to lay low so we decided to relocate to Rock City, at least until we were strong enough to fight them"

"Well make yourself at home, there's plenty of room for all of you" Mr. Jones offered.

"Oh no, we couldn't; I mean-" the team said simultaneously.

"Nonsense, make yourselves at home"

Back in Amity Park.

"Ms. Grey, we must thank you for helping us get rid of Team Phantom" The Commander said, thanking Valerie for her help. "I hope you realized it had to be done"

"At first I didn't want to do, but then I realized they were too dangerous" Valerie replied. "I mean a team made up of an incredibly skilled fighter girl, a resourceful techno geek inventor/ hacker, four half ghosts that include a literal ice queen, a psychopathic male version of Carrie, an already known to be incredibly powerful halfa, and a reality warper who barely has any control over her powers. Poor girl could've turned the moon into cheese or changed the timeline without even knowing or intending to. Tucker made plans to capture them, but let's face it, nobody would be able to get close enough, especially you guys, therefore they had to be killed"

"What do you mean?" The Commander asked.

"Let's face it, without Vlad and me helping you, you wouldn't have been able tie your own shoes; I mean have you guys even captured a ghost?" Valerie asked.

"Yeah… once" The Commander answered.

"Let's just move on, did their parents ask any questions?" Valerie asked.

"Mr. Cipriani's an orphan which made him easy. Ms. Scott's parents are drunks living miles away in Vice City who didn't even notice when she left Vice City alongside Eddie. We explained to Mr. & Mrs. Fenton that Daniel and Danielle died fighting a ghost. We told the Mansons their daughter had gone missing and we told the Foleys their son died in a car accident." The Commander said.

"And they didn't ask to see the bodies?" Valerie asked.

"They were so distraught they didn't think to" The Commander said.

"Idiots" Valerie muttered. "Speaking of which, what did you do with all the bodies?"

"Most of them are lying dead in a ditch somewhere while one of them is sleeping with the fishes" The Commander revealed.

"At least you guys did something right, now tell me about this Ghost Zone takeover thing" Valerie said.

"That's top secret information, but because I know we can trust you I'll reveal our options" The Commander replied before showing Valerie a chart with multiple blueprints. "Option 1: we just charge in guns blazing; if our numbers are large enough we could overcome any opposition. Option 2: We deploy agents in disguise to give us more information on the ghosts that inhabit the mysterious realm and figure out their weaknesses. And then there's Option 3: We use mind control technology to get the ghosts under our control. Either way, after we conquer the Ghost Zone we'll leave Vlad to reign over the inhabitants and prevent them from invading the human world and close off all entrances to the Ghost Zone."

"How many entrances to the Ghost Zone are there?" Vaoerie asked.

"Currently there are over 22 natural entrances, all of which have been sealed off. There are however four man made Ghost Portals. Two of them belong to us, the third belong to the Fentons, and the fourth is belongs to an unknown person in Rock City" The Commander revealed.

"So, Ryan, how did you become a halfa anyway?" Danny asked.

"Fooling around with my Ghost Portal" Ryan said, revealing a ghost portal painted in his signature red color.

"How'd you manage to build a working ghost portal?" Danielle asked.

"I've always had a fascination with ghosts and I've had a knack for inventing." Ryan said.

"So what happened that gave you your ghost powers?" Sam asked.

"My ghost portal's not exactly stable and being a ghost hunter, I tend to work around a lot of dangerous chemicals. One day, my ghost portal was giving off high levels of radiation similar to the levels at Chernybol. To keep the radiation from spreading and killing everything within a 50 mile radius, I had to fix the portal from the inside. In my haste, I accidentally was drenched in a mysterious chemical. I managed to fix the machine but suffered severe radiation poisoning that should've killed me. The radiation and the chemical triggered some type of genetic sequence that ended up giving me my ghost powers" Ryan revealed.

"It triggered your halfa gene" Danny told him.

"My what?" Ryan asked.

"Your halfa gene" Tucker said. "A rare mutation that once triggered awakens a person's ghost powers, technically half killing them in the process. Each halfa has their own unique abilities. For example you have electro and telekinesis, Danielle has cryokinesis, McKenzie has reality warping and aquakinesis, Eddie has shapeshifting, electro, pyro, and telekinesis, and Danny has cryokinesis and the Ghostly Wail."

"Well that explains why I didn't die," Ryan muttered. "So how did you guys get your powers?"

"I activated my parents' ghost portal from the inside" Danny explained.

"I'm his clone" said Danielle.

"I was experimented on by a psychotic fruit loop" McKenzie said.

"And I was attacked by a pyromaniac ghost" Eddie signed.

"Translation, please" Ryan said.

"I was attacked by a pyrotechnic ghost" Eddie said telepathically.

"Who was the first ghost you ever faced?" Danny asked.

"Some technological loudmouth ghost named Technus" Ryan revealed.

"Let me guess, you used your electrokinesis to short out his circuits" Eddie said telepathically.

"How'd you know?" Ryan asked.

"That's how I defeated him" Eddie replied.

"You guys have done most of the questioning so far so let me ask you guys something" Ryan said. "Who exactly are the Guys in White? I mean, you guys told me their government idiots who are terrible at their jobs, but what exactly is their deal?"

"You know the anti mutant extremists in the X-Men comics?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah," Ryan answered.

"They're basically the same, but with ghosts" Tucker said.

"So these guys are so scared of ghosts they'll go to any length to get rid of them?" Ryan stated.

"Exactly" Danny said.

Ryan had no idea that pretty soon he'd have his first encounter with the Guys in White.

"So, Mr. Commander; how do you plan on dealing with the fourth portal?" Valerie asked.

"By sending a team out to Rock City to track down the machine and dismantle it safely." The Commander said.

"What if you're met with resistance?" Valerie asked.

"Don't worry about that, you and Masters just figure out a plan" The Commander replied before ordering a 6 man team to head out to Rock City.


	6. Chapter 6

The team's second day in Rock City was going smooth so far. Sam was playing video games against Tim. Danny, Ryan, and Tucker were looking at some of Ryan's inventions. Ryan's brother Eddy had a black belt in two martial arts and was parkour expert so he and Eddie were sparring to see who was the better martial artist. Meanwhile McKenzie was practicing her reality warping while Danielle was listening to music.

Eddy threw punch after punch at Eddie, who dodged each one and occasionally threw a punch of his own. Eddy went for a spin kick but his leg was caught by Eddie. Eddy simply countered with an enziguri, one that dazed the psychotic halfa. When Eddy tried to follow up, Eddie flipped him over onto his back. Eddy rolled to his feet and went for a roundhouse, but Eddie was too quick. The two Eddies continued to brawl, moving fast and furiously dodging each other's blows. Eddie took advantage of a missed kick by Eddy and performed a legsweep.

Meanwhile Ryan was showing Danny and Tucker a small pen shaped device.

"So what does this thing do?" Danny asked.

"It's used to wipe a ghost's memory. It can erase every memory within ten seconds or every memory within ten years. It all depends on the setting" Ryan revealed.

"Care to give a demonstration?" Tucker asked.

"Sure, but first put these on" Ryan said, handing Tucker a pair of sunglasses and putting on another pair.

"What do these do?" Tucker asked.

"These'll prevent you from accidentally having your memory wiped" Ryan told him.

After Tucker put on the sunglasses, Ryan put the device in Danny's face and pushed the button on the side of the device causing a flash.

"What does that do?" Danny asked.

"See" Ryan said.

"I thought these things only existed in TV shows & movies" Tucker observed.

Suddenly an unmarked white van pulled up.

"Who are those guys?" Ryan asked.

"Oh no," Danny whispered, pulling Tucker and Ryan inside as 6 GIW agents stepped out.

"What is going on?" Ryan asked.

"You know those Guys in White we were talking about earlier, well they're here" Tucker said.

"What're they doing at my house?" Ryan demanded to know.

"I don't know" Danny said.

Back outside, Eddie was having the same conversation with Eddy. Unlike Danny and Ryan however, Eddie was working with Eddy lying in wait to ambush the Guys in White.

"Alright, on the count of 3, we attack" Eddie said telepathically. "1, 2, 3"

The two Eddies jumped out of their hiding place onto the waiting agents.

"What the hell?" One agent asked, getting hit in the stomach and having his weapon taken.

"We're just here to destroy your ghost portal, give up now or we will be forced to use lethal force" Their leader said.

Eddy swiped the legs from under two agents, grabbing their weapons and tossing them aside. Danny's friends heard the scuffle and came to their aide.

"You, you six are supposed to be dead" a confused agent said, getting kicked in the head.

"Well don't just stand there" Eddie signed before having to uppercut an agent. "Give us a hand"

Danny and Ryan jumped into battle, taking the agents by surprise. Ryan transformed into the Crimson Specter and blasted at one GIW.

"Another halfa, we know just how to deal with you" an agent snarled before blasting each halfa with a special pistol that temporarily reduced them to normal humans.

Eddie simply shrugged, grabbed two agents and bashed their heads together.

"Why did we assume that would work, he's a fucking martial arts expert" an agent moaned.

"It doesn't matter, grab the others!" The leader commanded.

The Guys in White split up to fight, despite being outnumbered by two. The two Eddies played a game of oneupmanship with one GIW agent, making the poor victim basically a punching bag.

"Try to keep up" Eddy taunted, utilizing a splashing hands kung fu technique.

Eddie replied by using a hap gar fighting style to further hurt the agent.

Meanwhile Ryan was fighting off another agent. Ryan didn't like violence and was mostly defensive. But it was pretty clear this agent was out to kill him. One thing Ryan always carried around was a pocket knife, a weapon that was basic and one that he could use in human and ghost form. Knowing he had no other choice if he wished to survive, Ryan pulled out his pocket knife. The agent took a wild swing, missing and throwing another punch that missed. Ryan took advantage and slashed the agent in his side. The agent grasped his side before kicking Ryan in the gut, causing him to drop the pocket knife. Ryan spun around and landed a kick on the agent's chin.

Danny, who wasn't as accustomed to fighting without his powers as his friends, had to make the most out of all he had. He wasn't the scrawny teenager he was 5 years ago. He was taller and stronger, but still nothing spectacular. Danny threw a haymaker, making his opponent stagger back. Danny followed up with a jab then an uppercut.

Sam was showing one guy exactly why she was one of the toughest girls around. Using a broomstick, she beat the crap out of him.

Kenzie, despite her small stature, was no pushover. Eddie had taught her taekwondo when they were still in high school. She punished the agent with a series of strikes and kicks. With a crescent kick, Kenzie knocked down the agent. Kenzie didn't give him the chance to get back up and kept him down with more kicks.

Danielle, being the shortest member of the team didn't exactly have an easy time. Using her wits rather than brute force, she tricked the incompetent GIW into hurting himself with the various objects strewn about.

Eventually the gang cornered the Guys in White, who fell into the pool in the backyard.

"We were just here to dismantle the ghost portal!" Their leader shouted.

Eddie, wearing a pair of rubber gloves, severed a high voltage electrical wire overhead and put it in the water, killing the Guys in White.

"You know what's weird; in real life despite wearing rubber gloves, I still should've gotten electrocuted" Eddie signed.

"Oh my God, did he just-" Ryan started to ask.

"Kill them?" Eddy finished the sentence.

"Get used to it" Eddie signed.

"Eddie!" Danny yelled. "That was completely uncalled for! How many times do I have to tell you to leave the Vice City attitude at home"

"First off, seeing as these guys tried to kill us back in Amity Park I feel this is appropriate. Second, they knew we we aren't really dead. They could've easily radioed their commander or gone back to Amity Park and told their cronies who would've surely sent an army to Rock City to make sure the job gets done this time. Third, they knew Ryan's a halfa. They'd be sending in agents to kill him and anyone who got in their way meaning we would be putting him and his family's life at risk. Considering the fact that the Jones were kind enough to let them stay with us, putting their lives in danger only one day after we arrived wouldn't be a great way of thanking them" Eddie signed, defending his decision.

"When he puts it like that" McKenzie said.

"He kind of has a valid point" Danielle said.

"As much as I hate to admit it, maybe he was right to kill them" Sam reluctantly admitted.

Eddie almost fainted. For once someone took his side.

Suddenly they heard a shrill female scream.

"Who's that?" Asked Tucker.

"That's my sister, Emily" Ryan groaned.

Emily was had light blonde hair and hazel eyes. She was quite tall, towering over the entire gang.

"Who are all these people and why are there dead bodies in the pool?!" Emily screamed. "When Mom & Dad get back home, you're so"

"Sis, calm down" Eddy said, trying to get his sis to listen. "These guys are Team Phantom; they're a ghost fighting superhero team from Amity Park."

"Ghost fighting? You mean like Ryan? God, why can't you just be normal and find normal friends?!" Emily whined.

"This is my normal" Ryan replied. "Why are you here, anyway? Shouldn't you be with Phil"

"Mom & Dad told me to come over here and babysit you, Eddy, and Tim while they went out" Emily replied.

"You have a babysitter at 15?" Danny said, laughing.

"We don't need a babysitter" Ryan argued.

"You're right. Tim & Eddy don't need a babysitter because they don't perform weird experiments that blow up the house!" Emily yelled.

"That was one time and you just won't let me live it down" Ryan shouted. "Why are you acting like such a bitch?!"

"There are six fucking dead bodies in the pool!" Emily pointed out.

"Blame him" Ryan said, pointing at Eddie.

"Who's he?" Emily asked.

"I think it would be a good idea if we sat down and introduce ourselves" Eddie signed.

"That sounds like a good idea" Emily said.

"You understand sign language?" Ryan and Eddy said, shocked.

"Yeah, don't you remember? I told you I was going to college to become a translator" Emily said.

A half hour later, Emily had been brought up to speed on the events that took place. Afterwards, Eddie went off to dispose the bodies of the Guys in White. The gang was stunned when he returned less than two minutes later.

"You disposed of the bodies already?" Danny asked.

Eddie nodded.

"It's been less than 2 minutes and you've managed to get rid of the corpses of 6 grown men without your powers" a still skeptical Danny asked.

"This isn't my first time killing somebody, need I remind you" Eddie signed.

"You've killed before?" Emily asked.

Eddie nodded.

"So Mom & Dad basically let a serial killer into our house?" Emily said causing Eddie to shoot her a glare.

"Can we move past the fact that he's a killer and focus on the fact that government agents were sent to our house?!" Eddy stated.

"They were sent to destroy *my* Ghost Portal," Ryan pointed out before he realized something. "What are we going to do when these Guys in White get suspicious when they don't hear back from their team?"

"Didn't I tell you all how I disposed of the bodies" Eddie signed. "I put the bodies in their van and drove their car into a ditch so people would assume their death was caused by a car accident"

"But the Guys in White are still going to get suspicious when they don't hear back from their cronies" Danielle pointed out.

"The Guys in White are probably going to be watching the six o clock news to make sure the job got done. But they're in for a surprise when they see the news story 'Government agents found dead in car crash which'll give us enough time to prepare for their next assault" Eddie signed.

"Wow, and I thought you were just a bloodthirsty psychopath" Eddy admitted.

"No, he's an *_intelligent*_ bloodthirsty psychopath, the worst type" McKenzie said.

"And that's why you love me" Eddie signed.

"Your brother's been awfully quiet, I wonder what he's up to" Emily said.

"You know Tim, he's entranced in those video games" Ryan said.

"No, he's been too quiet" Emily observed. "Usually when he's playing video games, you'll hear a series of rape jokes and racial slurs"

"I've been playing Doomed 3 with him all day, I'll go check on him" Sam said, going upstairs. A few minutes later she yelled "He's gone"

Ryan, Eddy, and Emily quickly rushed up to Tim's room. Sure enough, Tim was gone. Posters were littered all over the room and the window was wide open.

"Where'd he go?" Emily asked, frantic. "Oh my God, if Mom & Dad find out that Tim sneaked out under my watch, they'll kill me"

"Wow, that is really selfish of you, your btoher is missing and you're worried about what'll happen to you instead of what could've happened to him" Danny said.

"Well, I am worried about him but" Emily tried to defend herself, but was unable to find the words.

"Calm down, I'm pretty sure he's fine" Ryan assured his sister.

"Hey, it looks like your brother's a Righteous Slaughter fan" Tucker said.

"Yeah, it's like his favorite video game series" Eddy told him.

"Well, if that's the case, I know where he is" Tucker said.

"Really, where is he?" Emily asked.

"Righteous Slaughter 8 comes out tonight in less than 10 minutes" Tucker said.

"There's a video game store a few miles from here, if we hurry we can make it" Ryan said.

By this time, the halfas had regained their powers so they took flight, following Ryan while Emily, Eddy, Sam, and Tucker followed in Emily's car. They arrived too late as Tim had already picked up his copy of the game.

"Haha, now all I've got to do is sneak back home before anyone notices and I'll be home free" Tim snickered before bumping into Ryan.

"Think again, twerp" Ryan said.

"Heheh, Ryan what're you doing here?" Tim asked, giving off a nervous chuckle.

"Timothy Jones! You are so dead!" Emily yelled.

"What're all you guys doing here?" Tim asked.

"That doesn't matter! Sneaking out of the house to buy a video game, are you out of your mind!" Emily continued to yell. "That game is rated M, how did you even manage to get that?!"

"Fake ID" Tim said, revealing his fake ID.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you're in?" Emily asked.

"Help me out here guys," Tim pleaded to Team Phantom.

"Sorry, this is a family issue; you're on your own" Dani said.

"You know what? I don't care how much trouble I get in, it was so worth it" Tim smiled.

It was a long ride back to Ryan's house. To keep from crashing the car, Emily said nothing to Tim the whole ride.

"Seriously Tim, do you have any idea how stupid your actions were?" Eddy asked.

"You don't understand" Tim answered.

"Understand what? That you're a huge idiot" Eddy retorted.

"Oh forgive me, God didn't give me as big a brain as he gave you, Ryan, Mom, and Dad" Tim muttered.

"Is that what this is about?" Eddy asked.

"Yes! That is exactly what this is about," Tim replied. "The rest of you are all geniuses. Video games are the only thing I'm good at. I'm not in any honors classes, or in the gifted program, or some talented athlete. All you think of me as is your dumbass useless handicapped brother."

"That's not true" Eddy said. "Tim, you're my brother and I love you. I know sometimes it seems like we don't understand you, but that's because… because"

"Fuck off" Tim replied, turning away from his brother.

"Damn, can things get any worse?" Eddy asked rhetorically.

When they got home, Tim stormed to his room, closed the door and began playing Righteous Slaughter 8.

"Want me to go talk to him?" Eddie asked.

"What's he trying to say?" Ryan asked.

"He wants to know if you want him to talk with Tim." Emily told him.

"Go ahead and try, I don't know what good it would do" Ryan said.

Eddie walked upstairs and phased through Tim's door.

"Whoa, how did you get in here?" Tim asked.

"I'm half ghost, remember?" Eddie said telepathically.

"What do you want?" Tim asked annoyed.

"I just wanna talk" Eddie said.

"The mute wants to talk, what kind of joke is this?" Tim replied.

"Look, I know how you feel" Eddie said.

"No you don't, you have no idea how I feel, how could you?" Tim asked.

"Because… I had a brother" Eddie said. "His name was Peter. We were twins. Talk about smart, this kid was a genius. Could outsmart the most clever hares. Sometimes it seemed like he was everyone's favorite. Pete never liked violemce, but if one of his family members or one of his friends were in danger, he'd be the first to step into action. He might not have been a master martial artist, but he had moves. Never hurt a soul"

Eddie stopped for a few moments and it looked like he was fighting back tears.

"Anyway, Pete acted as my voice of reason. When I got my ghost powers, Pete never showed a hint of jealousy. He helped me get better control of my powers. Helped me grow more powerful and unlock abilities. Like your brother Ryan, he was a great inventor and created many different weapons to help me fight ghosts and criminals."

"What happened to Pete?" A curious Tim asked.

"Tragically, Pete met his demise… helping me" Eddie said telepathically. "An enemy of mine, the insane Vlad Plasmius had set a hospital on fire after I refused to be his apprentice. Pete and I managed to save everyone in the hospital but afterwards Vlad incapacitated me. He was about to finish me off when Pete came to my aid. In a rage, Vlad murdered him."

"I'm sorry" Tim said, trying to comfort Eddie.

"Don't be" Eddie replied. "The point is sometimes it seems like everyone likes your brothers more than they like you or that your brothers may be jerkasses, but in the end they'd sooner give up their lives than see anything happen to you. Don't take them for granted because one day they might not be here."

"You know, for a borderline psychopath, you sure know how to cheer a person up" Tim said.

"I know" Eddie replied. "Tell anyone and I'll cut your tongue out and eat it"

With that, Eddie rejoined the gang downstairs.

"So, how'd it go?" Ryan asked.

"It went great, I don't think you'll have a lot more trouble out of him" Eddie signed.

"You didn't threaten or kill him, did you?" Danny asked.

"Jesus Christ, no. What kind of sick animal do you take me for?" Eddie signed.

"Well, now what do we do?" Ryan asked.

"Well, me and Eddie never did finish our sparring match, what do you say we finish this, cupcake?" Eddy asked Eddie

Eddie nodded and the two Eddies resumed sparring.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a month since Team Phantom had moved in with the Jones. Things were going smooth. Whenever she was there, Emily taught her brothers how to understand sign language so that they could understand Eddie. Although Eddy wondered why they had to learn sign language when Eddie had telepathy. Eddie responded by reminding them how difficult it actually was to use his telepathy.

One night, everyone decided to have karaoke contest. Mr, & Mrs. Jones decided to go first.

_Baby seems we never ever agree_

_You like the movies*_

_And I like T.V._

_I take things serious_

_And you take 'em light_

_I go to bed early _

_And I party all night _

_Our friends are sayin' _

_We ain't gonna last _

_Cuz I move slowly _

_And baby I'm fast _

_I like it quiet _

_And I love to shout _

_But when we get together _

_It just all works out _

_I take-2 steps forward _

_I take-2 steps back _

_We come together _

_Cuz opposites attract _

_And you know-it ain't fiction _

_Just a natural fact _

_We come together _

_Cuz opposites attract _

_Who'd a thought we could be lovers _

_She makes the bed _

_And he steals the covers _

_She likes it neat _

_And he makes a mess _

_I take it easy _

_Baby I get obsessed _

_She's got the money _

_And he's always broke _

_I don't like cigarettes _

_And I like to smoke _

_Things in common _

_Just ain't a one _

_But when we get together _

_We have nothin' but fun _

_I take-2 steps forward _

_I take-2 steps back _

_We come together _

_Cuz opposites attract _

_And you know-it ain't fiction _

_Just a natural fact _

_We come together _

_Cuz opposites attract _

_I take-2 steps forward _

_I take-2 steps back _

_We come together _

_Cuz opposites attract _

_And you know-it ain't fiction _

_Just a natural fact _

_We come together _

_Cuz opposites attract_

_Baby ain't it somethin' _

_How we lasted this long _

_You and me _

_Provin' everyone wrong _

_Don't think we'll ever _

_Get our differences patched _

_Don't really matter _

_Cuz we're perfectly matched_

Everyone drew straws to see who would go next. Tucker ended up with the shortest straw.

"Get your earplugs ready" Sam whispered.

_They Told Him Don't You Ever Come Around Here_

_Don't Wanna See Your Face, You Better Disappear_

_The Fire's In Their Eyes And Their Words Are Really Clear_

_So Beat It, Just Beat It_

_You Better Run, You Better Do What You Can_

_Don't Wanna See No Blood, Don't Be A Macho Man_

_You Wanna Be Tough, Better Do What You Can_

_So Beat It, But You Wanna Be Bad_

_Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It_

_No One Wants To Be Defeated_

_Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight_

_It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right_

_Just Beat It, Beat It_

_Just Beat It, Beat It_

_Just Beat It, Beat It_

_Just Beat It, Beat It_

_They're Out To Get You, Better Leave While You Can_

_Don't Wanna Be A Boy, You Wanna Be A Man_

_You Wanna Stay Alive, Better Do What You Can_

_So Beat It, Just Beat It_

_You Have To Show Them That You're Really Not Scared_

_You're Playin' With Your Life, This Ain't No Truth Or Dare_

_They'll Kick You, Then They Beat You,_

_Then They'll Tell You It's Fair_

_So Beat It, But You Wanna Be Bad_

_Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It_

_No One Wants To Be Defeated_

_Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight_

_It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right_

_Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It_

_No One Wants To Be Defeated_

_Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight_

_It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right_

_Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It_

_Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It_

_No One Wants To Be Defeated_

_Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight_

_It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right_

_Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It_

_No One Wants To Be Defeated_

_Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight_

_It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Who's Right_

_Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It_

_No One Wants To Be Defeated_

_Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight_

_It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right_

_Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It_

_No One Wants To Be Defeated_

_Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight_

_It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right_

_Just Beat It, Beat It_

_Beat It, Beat It, Beat It_

Throughout Tucker's performance, everyone clutched their ears in pain except for Eddie.

"How did you manage to sit through that?" Danny asked Eddie.

"Say that again, I couldn't hear you" Eddie signed before removing his earplugs.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad" Tucker mumbled angrily.

Edward went up next.

_Have you ever met a girl that you tried to date _

_But a year to make love she wanted you to wait _

_Let me tell ya a story of my situation _

_I was talkin' to this girl from the U.S. nation _

_The way that I met her was on tour at a concert _

_She had long hair and a short miniskirt _

_I just got onstage drippin', pourin' with sweat _

_I was walkin' through the crowd and gues who I met _

_I whispered in her ear, "Come to the picture booth _

_So I can ask you some questions to see if you are a hundred proof" _

_I asked her her name, she said blah-blah-blah _

_She had 9/10 pants and a very big bra _

_I took a couple of flicks and she was enthused _

_I said, "How do you like the show?" _

_She said, "I was very amused" _

_I started throwin' bass, she started throwin' back mid-range _

_But when I sprung the question, she acted kind of strange _

_Then when I asked, "Do ya have a man," she tried to pretend _

_She said, "No I don't, I only have a friend" _

_Come on, I'm not even goin' for it _

_This is what I'm goin' sing _

_You, you got what I need but you say he's just a friend _

_And you say he's just a friend, oh baby _

_You, you got what I need but you say he's just a friend _

_But you say he's just a friend, oh baby _

_You, you got what I need but you say he's just a friend _

_But you say he's just a friend _

_So I took blah-blah's word for it at this time _

_I thought just havin' a friend couldn't be no crime _

_'Cause I have friends and that's a fact _

_Like Agnes, Agatha, Germaine, and Jacq _

_Forget about that, let's go into the story _

_About a girl named blah-blah-blah that adored me _

_So we started talkin', getttin' familiar _

_Spendin' a lot of time so we can build up _

_A relationship or some undderstanding _

_How it's gonna be in the future we was plannin' _

_Everything sounded so dandy and sweet _

_I had no idea I was in for a treat _

_After this was established, everything was cool _

_The tour was over and she went back to school _

_I called every day to see how she was doin' _

_Everytime that I ccalled her it seemed somethin' was brewin' _

_I called her and a guy picked up, and then I called again _

_I said, "Yo, who was that?" "Oh, he's just a friend" _

_Don't gimme that, don't ever gimme that _

_Jus' bust this _

_You, you got what I need but you say he's just a friend _

_And you say he's just a friend, oh baby _

_You, you got what I need but you say he's just a friend _

_But you say he's just a friend, oh baby _

_You, you got what I need but you say he's just a friend _

_But you say he's just a friend _

_So I came to her college on a surprise visit _

_To see my girl that was so exquisite _

_It was a school day, I knew she was there _

_The first semester of the school year _

_I went to a gate to ask where was her dorm _

_This guy made me fill out a visitor's form _

_He told me where it was and I as on my way _

_To see my baby doll, I was happy to say _

_I arrrived in front of the dormitory _

_Yo, could you tell me where is door three? _

_They showed me where it was for the moment _

_I didn't know I was in for such an event _

_So I came to her room and opened the door _

_Oh, snap! Guess what I saw? _

_A fella tongue-kissin' my girl in the mouth, _

_I was so in shock my heart went down south _

_So please listen to the message that I say _

_Don't ever talk to a girl who says she just has a friend_

Eddy then sang the chorus repeatedly as the crowd stifled their laughter. Edward might've been worse than Tucker. Not by much, but still worse. His singing however was terrible in a funny way.

"My God, that was hilarious!" Tim laughed, his face red with tears streaming down his face. "That sounded like the screeching of a dying cat mixed with scratching nails across a chalk board."

"Oh really, I'd like to here you do better" Eddy replied.

"Alright" Tim said, grabbing a black baseball hat and turning it backwards.

_May I have your attention please?_

_May I have your attention please?_

_Will the real Slim Shady please stand up?_

_I repeat, will the real Slim Shady please stand up?_

_We're gonna have a problem here.._

_Y'all act like you never seen a white person before_

_Jaws all on the floor like Pam and Tommy just burst in the door_

_And started whooping her ass worse than before_

_They first were divorced, throwing her over furniture (Ah!)_

_It's the return of the... "Ah, wait, no way, you're kidding,_

_He didn't just say what I think he did, did he?"_

_And Dr. Dre said... nothing you idiots!_

_Dr. Dre's dead, he's locked in my basement! (Ha-ha!)_

_Feminist women love Eminem_

_[*chigga chigga chigga*]_

_"Slim Shady, I'm sick of him_

_Look at him, walking around grabbing his you-know-what_

_Flipping the you-know-who." "Yeah, but he's so cute though!"_

_Yeah, I probably got a couple of screws up in my head loose_

_But no worse, than what's going on in your parents' bedrooms_

_Sometimes, I wanna get on TV and just let loose, but can't_

_But it's cool for Tom Green to hump a dead moose_

_"My bum is on your lips, my bum is on your lips"_

_And if I'm lucky, you might just give it a little kiss_

_And that's the message that we deliver to little kids_

_And expect them not to know what a woman's clitoris is_

_Of course they gonna know what intercourse is_

_By the time they hit fourth grade_

_They got the Discovery Channel don't they?_

_"We ain't nothing but mammals.." Well, some of us cannibals_

_Who cut other people open like cantaloupes_

_But if we can hump dead animals and antelopes_

_Then there's no reason that a man and another man can't elope_

_But if you feel like I feel, I got the antidote_

_Women wave your pantyhose, sing the chorus and it goes_

_'Cause I'm Slim Shady, yes I'm the real Shady_

_All you other Slim Shadys are just imitating_

_So won't the real Slim Shady please stand up,_

_Please stand up, please stand up?_

_[Eminem]_

_Will Smith don't gotta cuss in his raps to sell records;_

_Well I do, so fuck him and fuck you too!_

_You think I give a damn about a Grammy?_

_Half of you critics can't even stomach me, let alone stand me_

_"But Slim, what if you win, wouldn't it be weird?"_

_Why? So you guys could just lie to get me here?_

_So you can, sit me here next to Britney Spears?_

_Yo Shit, Christina Aguilera better switch me chairs_

_So I can sit next to Carson Daly and Fred Durst_

_And hear 'em argue over who she gave head to first_

_Little bitch, put me on blast on MTV_

_"Yeah, he's cute, but I think he's married to Kim, hee-hee!"_

_I should download her audio on MP3_

_And show the whole world how you gave Eminem BD [AHHH!]_

_I'm sick of you little girl and boy groups, all you do is annoy me_

_So I have been sent here to destroy you [bzzzt]_

_And there's a million of us just like me_

_Who cuss like me; who just don't give a fuck like me_

_Who dress like me; walk, talk and act like me_

_It just might be the next best thing but not quite me!_

_[Chorus]_

_I'm like a head trip to listen to, cause I'm only giving you_

_Things you joke about with your friends inside your living room_

_The only difference is I got the balls to say it_

_In front of y'all and I don't gotta be false or sugarcoated at all_

_I just get on the mic and spit it_

_And whether you like to admit it I just shit it_

_Better than ninety percent of you rappers out can_

_Then you wonder how can kids eat up these albums like Valiums_

_It's funny; cause at the rate I'm going when I'm thirty_

_I'll be the only person in the nursing home flirting_

_Pinching nurses asses when I'm jacking off with Jergens_

_And I'm jerkin but this whole bag of Viagra isn't working_

_And every single person is a Slim Shady lurking_

_He could be working at Burger King, spitting on your onion rings_

_Or in the parking lot, circling_

_Screaming "I don't give a fuck!"_

_With his windows down and his system up_

_So, will the real Shady please stand up?_

_And put one of those fingers on each hand up?_

_And be proud to be outta your mind and outta control_

_And one more time, loud as you can, how does it go?_

_I'm Slim Shady, yes I'm the real Shady_

_All the other Slim Shadys are just imitating_

_So won't the real Slim Shady_

_Please stand up, please stand up, please stand up_

Tim wasn't half bad. He was definitely better than Tucker and Ryan. Next up was Kenzie.

_My tea's gone cold, I'm wondering why I got out of bed at all_

_the morning rain clouds up my window and I can't see at all_

_And even if I could it'd all be grey, but your picture on my wall_

_it reminds me that it's not so bad_

_it's not so bad_

_I drank too much last night, got bills to pay_

_my head just feels in pain_

_I missed the bus and there'll be hell today_

_I'm late for work again_

_and even if I'm there, they'll all imply that I might not last the_

_day_

_and then you call me and it's not so bad_

_it's not so bad and_

_I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life_

_Oh just to be with you is having the best day of my life_

_Push the door, I'm home at last and I'm soaking through and_

_through_

_then you handed me a towel and all I see is you_

_and even if my house falls down now, I wouldn't have a clue_

_because you're near me and_

_I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life_

_Oh just to be with you is having the best day of my life_

No one was expecting that. Kenzie was… good, really good. She even managed to get her voice to sound like Dido's.

"What?" McKenzie said in respone to the stares she was getting.

"Nothing, it's just that we weren't expecting that" Danny said.

The remaining singers drew straws again. This time Sam got the shortest straw.

_I don't know if I can yell any louder_

_How many time I've kicked you outta here?_

_Or said something insulting?_

_Da da da, da da_

_I can be so mean when I wanna be_

_I am capable of really anything_

_I can cut you into pieces_

_When my heart is broken_

_Da da da, da da_

_Please don't leave me_

_Please don't leave me_

_I always say how I don't need you_

_But it's always gonna come right back to this_

_Please, don't leave me_

_How did I become so obnoxious?_

_What is it with you that makes me act like this?_

_I've never been this nasty_

_Da da da, da da_

_Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?_

_The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest_

_But baby I don't mean it_

_I mean it, I promise_

_Da da da, da da_

_Please don't leave me_

_Oh please don't leave me_

_I always say how I don't need you_

_But it's always gonna come right back to this_

_Please, don't leave me_

_I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me_

_I cannot be without, you're my perfect little punching bag_

_And I need you, I'm sorry_

_Da da da, da da_

_Da da da da, da da da da_

_Da da da, da da_

_Please, please don't leave me_

_(Da da da, da da)_

_Baby please don't leave me_

_(Da da da, da da)_

_No, don't leave me_

_Please don't leave me no no no_

_I always say how I don't need you_

_But it's always gonna come right back to this_

_Please don't leave me_

_Please don't leave me, oh no no no._

_I always say how I don't need you_

_But it's always gonna come right back to this_

_Please don't leave me_

_Baby, please, please don't leave me_

"Any particular reason you chose that song?" Danny asked.

"Ever seen the song's music video?" Sam asked.

"No" Danny said.

"Run man, she's going to kill you" Ryan advised.

The group drew straws again and this time it was Danny's turn.

_Looking into your eyes I know I'm right_

_If there's anything worth my love_

_It's worth a fight_

_We only get one chance_

_Nothing ties our hands_

_You're what I want_

_Listen to me_

_Nothing I want is out of my reach. I'm free_

_Heaven helps the man who fights his fear_

_Love's the only thing that keeps me here_

_You're the reason that I'm hanging on_

_My heart's staying where my heart belongs. - I'm free_

_Running away will never make you free_

_And nothing we sign is any kind of guarantee_

_I wanna hold you now_

_I won't hold you down_

_Shaking the past_

_Making my breaks_

_Taking control_

_That's what it takes. - I'm free_

_Heaven helps the man who fights his fear_

_I wanna hold you now_

_I won't hold you down_

_You're what I want_

_Listen to me_

_Nothing I want is out of my reach. - I'm free_

_Heaven helps the man who fights his fear_

_Heaven helps the man who fights his fear_

_Heaven helps the man who fights his fear_

Next up was Danielle.

_I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath_

_Scared to rock the boat and make a mess_

_So I sat quietly, agreed politely_

_I guess that I forgot I had a choice_

_I let you push me past the breaking point_

_I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything_

_You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)_

_Already brushing off the dust_

_You hear my voice, you hear that sound_

_Like thunder gonna shake the ground_

_You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)_

_Get ready cause I've had enough_

_I see it all, I see it now_

_[Chorus]_

_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire_

_Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_

_Louder, louder than a lion_

_Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You're gonna hear me roar_

_Now I'm floating like a butterfly_

_Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes_

_I went from zero, to my own hero_

_You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)_

_Already brushing off the dust_

_You hear my voice, you hear that sound_

_Like thunder gonna shake the ground_

_You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)_

_Get ready 'cause I've had enough_

_I see it all, I see it now_

_[Chorus]_

_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire_

_'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_

_Louder, louder than a lion_

_'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You're gonna hear me roar_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You'll hear me roar_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You're gonna hear me roar..._

_Ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar_

_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire_

_'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_

_Louder, louder than a lion_

_'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You're gonna hear me roar_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You'll hear me roar_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You're gonna hear me roar..._

It was down to Ryan and Emily. Ryan went first.

_Easy come, easy go_

_That's just how you live, oh_

_Take, take, take it all_

_But you never give_

_Should've known you was trouble_

_From the first kiss_

_Had your eyes wide open_

_Why were they open?_

_[Pre-Chorus:]_

_Gave you all I had_

_And you tossed it in the trash_

_You tossed it in the trash, you did_

_To give me all your love is all I ever asked_

_'Cause what you don't understand is..._

_I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Throw my hand on a blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Oh, I would go through all this pain_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain_

_Yes, I would die for you, baby_

_But you won't do the same_

_No, no, no, no_

_Black, black, black and blue_

_Beat me 'til I'm numb_

_Tell the devil I said "Hey" when you get back to where you're from_

_Mad woman, bad woman_

_That's just what you are_

_Yeah, you smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car_

_Gave you all I had_

_And you tossed it in the trash_

_You tossed it in the trash, yes you did_

_To give me all your love is all I ever asked_

_'Cause what you don't understand is..._

_I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Throw my hand on the blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Oh, I would go through all this pain_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain_

_Yes, I would die for you, baby_

_But you won't do the same_

_If my body was on fire_

_Oh, you watch me burn down in flames_

_You said you loved me, you're a liar_

_'Cause you never ever ever did, baby_

_But, darling, I'd still catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Throw my hand on the blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Oh, I would go through all this pain_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain_

_Yes, I would die for you, baby_

_But you won't do the same_

_No, you won't do the same_

_You wouldn't do the same_

_Oh, you'd never do the same_

_Oh, no no no_

Finally, it was Emily's turn to sing.

_I let it fall, my heart,_

_And as it fell you rose to claim it_

_It was dark and I was over_

_Until you kissed my lips and you saved me_

_My hands, they're strong_

_But my knees were far too weak,_

_To stand in your arms_

_Without falling to your feet_

_But there's a side to you_

_That I never knew, never knew._

_All the things you'd say_

_They were never true, never true,_

_And the games you play_

_You would always win, always win._

_But I set fire to the rain,_

_Watched it pour as I touched your face,_

_Well, it burned while I cried_

_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!_

_When I lay with you_

_I could stay there_

_Close my eyes_

_Feel you here forever_

_You and me together_

_Nothing gets better_

_'Cause there's a side to you_

_That I never knew, never knew,_

_All the things you'd say,_

_They were never true, never true,_

_And the games you'd play_

_You would always win, always win._

_But I set fire to the rain,_

_Watched it pour as I touched your face,_

_Well, it burned while I cried_

_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!_

_I set fire to the rain_

_And I threw us into the flames_

_When it fell, something died_

_'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time!_

_Sometimes I wake up by the door,_

_That heart you caught must be waiting for you_

_Even now when we're already over_

_I can't help myself from looking for you._

_I set fire to the rain,_

_Watched it pour as I touched your face,_

_Well, it burned while I cried_

_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name_

_I set fire to the rain,_

_And I threw us into the flames_

_When it fell, something died_

_'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, ohhhh!_

_Oh noooo_

_Let it burn, oh_

_Let it burn_

_Let it burn_

Emily's singing was absolutely perfect and she sounded like a professional.

"Has anyone ever told you you have the voice of an angel" Eddie signed.

"Thanks" Emily said. "If I don't become a translator, I'm thinking of becoming a singer"

"Hey Eddie, why don't you sing?" Tim suggested.

"Because I'm a mute" Eddie signed.

"We've heard you talk before" Tucker said, making Eddie shoot him a death glare.

"Shut up, Tucker" Eddie signed.

"You can talk?" Ryan asked.

"Kinda, it's complicated" Eddie signed. "I can use my healing factor/ regenerative powers to heal my damaged vocal cords, but it only works for a brief time period."

"Well heal your vocal cords and start singing, we all humiliated ourselves you have to do the same" Ryan said as everyone nodded in agreement.

"OK, fine" Eddie reluctantly agreed. "But if any of you laugh, I'll burn this fucking house to the ground"

"We promise we won't laugh" Danny promised him.

_Well you can tell ev'ryone I'm a down disgrace_

_Drag my name all over the place._

_I don't care anymore._

_You can tell ev'rybody 'bout the state I'm in_

_You won't catch me crying 'cos I just can't win._

_I don't care anymore I don't care anymore_

_I don't care what you say_

_I don't play the same games you play._

_'Cos I've been talking to the people that you call your friends_

_And it seems to me there's a means to and end._

_They don't care anymore._

_And as for me I can sit here and bide my time_

_I got nothing to lose if I speak my mind._

_I don't care anymore I don't care no more_

_I don't care what you say_

_We never played by the same rules anyway._

_I won't be there anymore_

_Get out of my way_

_Let me by_

_I got better things to do with my time_

_I don't care anymore I don't care anymore_

_I don't care anymore I don't care anymore_

_Well, I don't care now what you say_

_'Cos ev'ry day I'm feeling fine with myself_

_And I don't care now what you say_

_Hey I'll do alright by myself_

_'Cos I know._

_'Cos I remember all the times I tried so hard_

_And you laughed in my face 'cos you held all the cards._

_I don't care anymore._

_And I really ain't bothered what you think of me_

_'Cos all I want of you is just a let me be._

_I don't care anymore D'you hear? I don't care no more_

_I don't care what you say_

_I never did believe you much anyway._

_I won't be there no more_

_So get out of my way._

_Let me by_

_I got better things to do with my time_

_I don't care anymore_

_D'you hear? I don't care anymore_

_I don't care no more_

_You listening? I don't care no more_

_No more!_

_You know I don't care anymore!_

_Don't care no more!_

_No more, no more, no more_

_Don't care!_

_No more_

_No more, no more_

_No more, no more_

_No more, no more_

_No more, no more_

_No more, no more_

_No more, no, no more!_

Eddie didn't have a bad singing voice, he actually sounded great. But he was supposed to be psychotic, homicidal member of the team (which he was); if people found out he could sing and that he loved Phil Collins, they'd never let him live it down.

"Any of you tell anybody about this, I'll cut out all your internal organs and sell them on the black market" Eddie threatened.

"Calm down, kid; you've got a good singing voice, that's nothing to be ashamed of." Mr. Jones said.

"I know, but I'm a hero, I can't have criminals and ghosts thinking I've gone soft" Eddie replied.

"Believe me, no one thinks you've gone soft" Sam assured him.

"Alright, but just one question, who did the best and who did the worst?" Eddie asked.

That question started an arguement that lasted almost all night.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the songs used.**

**The songs used were:**

**Paula Abdul- Opposites Attract**

**Michael Jackson- Beat It**

**Biz Markie- Just A Friend**

**Eminem- The Real Slim Shady**

**Dido- Thank You**

**P!nk- Please Don't Leave Me**

**Kenny Loggins- I'm Free (Heaven Helps The Man)**

**Katy Perry- Roar**

**Bruno Mars- Grenade**

**Adele- Set Fire To The Rain**

**Phil Collins- I Don't Care Anymore**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I honestly can't believe I wrote this. I don't know what I was watching or reading that made me think up that graphic rape scene. I apologize for the graphicness and explicit content in this chapter. Writing this literally made me sick to my stomach. But I sincerly apologize for this chapter. Next one will be lighter and friendlier, I promise. If you have a weak stomach, I recommend skipping this chapter.**

One day, Danny and Tucker were messing around with some of Ryan's gadgets. They came across what looked like a virtual reality helmet. Danny was about to put it on when Ryan interrupted them.

"That's not a toy" Ryan said, snatching the helmet out of Danny's hands.

"What is it then?" Tucker asked.

"This is a fear simulator" Ryan said. "As the name implies, it puts whoever's wearing it into a realistic simulation of their worst fears. Depending on the setting, the simulation can last 10 seconds or 3 hours. The only way to end the simulation is to shut it down slowly or for the person in the simulation to successfully fight their fears. If the simulation is shut off suddenly or the helmet is ripped off, it can lead to permanent severe brain damage, multiple strokes, aneurysms, and death. Depending on how much the victim, er I mean wearer, fears whatever they're scared of, too much time in the simulation can lead to shock or cardiac arrest."

"Cool, I've got to see how this works" Danny said, about to put on the helmet.

"Wait! Instead of putting it on yourself why don't you put it on someone else and watch the results on this screen" Ryan suggested.

"That's a great idea, and I know just the guy" Danny smirked.

"Tell me again why I just have to play this virtual reality game?" Eddie signed.

"Because… it's so perfect I can't put it in words" Tucker said, putting the helmet on Eddie's head.

"Alright Ryan, now!" Danny said.

Ryan activated the helmet and the simulation began with Eddie's greatest fear being shown on the screen. Eddie was in the middle of an endless ocean. Nothing but water for miles. Eddie instantly began panicking and thrashing wildly, both in the simulation and in the real world. The trio burst out laughing at the telekinetic's misfortune.

On screen, Eddie started sinking beneath the waves, still struggling like a madman. Meanwhile the monitor's showed that Eddie's heart rate was rising.

"His heart's starting to beat faster, should we be worried?" Danny asked.

"At the current rate, no; the heart rate increase is the same as the increase you would get from a jump scare or sudden loud noises" Ryan answered.

On screen, Eddie grasped his throat. His other hand was stretched out as if he was trying to grab air. As he sank further into the depth, it became darker and darker due to the scarcity of light. Soon, the trio could barely make out Eddie's body.

In the real world, Eddie began coughing violently and gasping for breath. Danny, Ryan, and Tucker continued to laugh at Eddie, who was no doubt experiencing Hell at the moment. Finally, after several excrutiating minutes, the Eddie in the simulation went limp. Eddie in the real world did the same thing, becoming motionless.

"Should we be worried now?" Tucker asked.

"Not at all, the monitors say he still has a pulse, heart beat, and brain activity; he'll be fine" Ryan said.

"Man, he is going to be so pissed when he finds out we set him up" Danny said.

Instantly, the Eddie on screen came back to life. The simulation zoomed in on his face, showing his eyes transition from pitch black to fiery orange, meaning he was furious.

"What's going on?" Danny asked.

"I don't know" Ryan said.

The Eddie on screen made a slit throat motion and began swimiming towards the surface.

"Do you think he heard us?" Tucker asked.

"I don't know, I've never used this thing so I wouldn't know if the subject can still hear real world conversations" Ryan said. "If that's the case, then we better pray he doesn't conquer his worst fear"

Once Eddie reached the surface, he began swimming towards the screen. He got closer and closer, then the screen went black.

"Oh we are so f-" Danny started to say before Eddie stood up and ripped the helmet off his head.

Eddie then began force strangling Danny, Tucker, and Ryan.

"E-Eddie; calm down" Ryan pleaded.

Eddie then proceeded to beat the living hell out of the three, using everything except a kitchen sink. Scratch that, he beat the living hell out of them using everything including a kitchen sink. By the time Eddie was done kicking their asses, Danny had left an imprint in the wall from where he had been brutally slammed, Ryan had been beaten with his simulation helmet, and Tucker had had his PDA broken over his head. All three of them were barely conscious.

"I suppose I should thank you for helping me get over my fear of water, but you did put me through a simulated hell so I feel you got what you deserved. By the way, next time make sure your victim can't hear you" Eddie signed before he walked out, stepping on Danny on his way out.

After he left, Edward walked in and observed the carnage.

"What the hell happened to you guys?" Eddy asked.

"Where were you when we could've needed you 5 and a half minutes ago?!" Ryan asked, clutching his ribs in pain.

"What the hell happened?" Eddy asked again.

"We put Shady in this fear simulation. Midway through he finds out, snaps overcomes his fear ending the simulation, then he beats the crap out of us" Tucker explained.

"Well, what do you expect from a guy that threatened to burn this whole house to the ground if we laughed at him?" Eddy said rhetorically. "The guy's clearly got anger issue. If you're dumb enough to mess with a borderline sociopath, then maybe you deserved to get a no holds barred beatdown."

"Well, we learned our lesson" Danny moaned.

Eddie sat outside underneath an oak tree. He had a Hershey's bar in his mouth and was trying to calm himself down. His face was extremely pale and you could tell he had been through hell.

"Get over it, Eddie, it was just a simulation, it wasn't real" Eddie thought to himself. "And even if it was, at least now you're not scared of water anymore"

To relief himself, Eddie grabbed a bunch of twigs and the ignited them. The fire calmed him down and he soon took a nap right next to the fire. Eddie wasn't only one forced to come to terms with his fear that day.

_*"Samantha!" Mrs. Manson called, waking her daughter. Sam quickly got dressed, grabbing a pink shirt and skirt. She tied her dyed blonde hair in a ponytail before putting in her contacts, which changed her eye color from violet to sparkling blue. As she headed out the door, she kissed her mother and father goodbye. Today she was going to hang out with her best friend, Paulina.*_

_*"OMG, I saw the cutest dress yesterday at the mall but they were like all sold out." Sam texted, driving the Corvette she had got for her birthday, receiving a reply no less than two seconds later.*_

_*"U mean the frilly, pink, sparkly dress? I heard Star bought the last 1" Paulina replied.*_

_*"Star? That fat bitch? She looks like she's pregnant, although wut do you expect when U bang like every guy n town" Sam texted back.*_

_*"U know Danny Fenton?" Paulina texted.*_

_*"The loser that Dash always shoves in his locker, yeah wut about him"*_

_"*Can U believe the loser had the nerve to ask me out on a date, I turned him down of course. Looked like he was fighting back bitch tears"*_

_"*So what're we doing today, bestie" Sam asked*_

_*"I was thinking we could go on a shopping spree, then get mani/ pedis, and then go to that huge Rave party tonight" Paulina replied.*_

_*"Sounds good to me" Sam replied before looking up and realizing she was about to crash head on with a big rig. Sam screamed as her car was ripped apart like tissue, killing her instantly"*_

_*Cuts, burns, and bruises covered her body. It had been two weeks since she was kidnapped by him. Her tormentor, knife in hand, walked slowly towards her and began cutting her. Kenzie let out several bloodcurdling screams before he slammed her head against the floor, leaving her dazed.*_

_*"Shut up" he snarled. "Or you'll get it worse"*_

_*"W-why are you doing this?" McKenzie whimpered, crawling, trying to escape her tormentor, even though she knew she didn't have a chance.*_

_*"I'm doing this because I can" he replied. "And no one can stop me. Not you, not Daniel, and especially not your pathetic excuse of a boyfriend. You should be thanking me, I'm making you one of the most powerful beings on the planet and all you want to do is scream and complain"*_

_*He kicked her hard in the face, busting open her lip. McKenzie sobbed silently; she was helpless to stop what was happening. Her first few days in captivity, she tried to fight back but that only made the torture worse. She had had her leg broken with a wrench, electrocuted, waterboarded, beaten, had her naked flesh whipped until she bled, had bleach pour in her eyes, burned, and more. By now she just couldn't fight back anymore. Today though, he was feeling a lot more sadistic than usual. He began stripping the poor girl.*_

_*"What're you doing?" Kenzie asked, trying to cover herself.*_

_*"Shut up" he yelled as he pulled down her pants and broke her barrier. Kenzie yelped in pain, but he paid no attention.*_

_*"Please, stop. I beg you" cried McKenzie, in tears, unable to believe that this was happening. She could feel him kissing her neck. She could feel him groping her bare breasts. Kenzie wanted to fight but she just couldn't. He didn't care. He continued to insert himself in and out. He didn't care if she didn't fight back, in fact, it made him glad. That meant he won, he had finally broken her spirit. Suddenly McKenzie felt him climaxing inside of her but she didn't care. He grunted as he finish the dirty deed. Satisfied, he got up and left, leaving McKenzie crying silently to herself.*_

Sam and McKenzie each awoke from their nightmares at the same time, screaming.

"Let me guess, nightmare" they said simultaneously. "Yeah"

"What was your nightmare about?" Asked Kenzie.

"I dreamed I was your typical preppy all American teenage girl" Sam said. "You?"

"I don't want to talk about it" Kenzie said.

"It was about the rape, wasn't it" Sam asked.

McKenzie nodded and began describing the it in excrutiating detail.

"I still can't believe Vlad was that… evil" Sam said. "Maybe you should get therapy"

"No, I don't need therapy" McKenzie protested.

"You're clearly traumatized by what happened," Sam said. "I mean, the nervous breakdowns, the flashbacks, the nightmares"

Suddenly, they heard someone vomiting behind them. The girls turned to see Ryan, who had thrown up all over the floor.

"I'm sorry, I was on my way to the bathroom to nurse my injuries and I heard everything" Ryan said before turning to McKenzie. "What happened to you shouldn't happen to anybody and I'm sorry"

"Don't be, just do me a favor and don't mention it to nobody" McKenzie said.

"B-b-but don't you think" Ryan stuttered.

"Don't. Tell. ANYBODY!" Kenzie screamed, growing taller with her eyes glowing a demonic red.

"You got it" Ryan squeaked.

Interlude

"Sir, it's been a month and we still haven't heard back that team you sent to Rock City" Valerie reminded the commander.

"Oh, they're dead" The Commander told her.

"I should've known those idiots would screw up such a simple job" Valerie said. "So are we going to send another team to Rock City?"

"No, when the bodies were discovered, the locals began to wonder what the hell the Guys in White were doing in their small city in the first place" The commander said. "But don't worry, based on the energy levels coming off of it, we're guessing it's missing an ecto filtrator. Probably the reason it's unstable. Either way, The problem will take care of itself in little to no time"

Later that day, Rock City's ghost siren went off. It was time for the two teams to work together for the first time. And with the monster ghost they were about to face, they needed all the help they could get. But in the Jones basement, Ryan's Ghost Portal was going haywire.

**Can our heroes stop the ghost?**

**Can they stop Ryan's portal from exploding?**

**Why am I asking you this?**

**Find out next time.**

**Shady: Th-th-th-that's all you get, jerks!**


	9. Chapter 9

The team quickly responded to the SOS. The source of trouble looked like the ghost Team Phantom first faced when they arrived in Rock City, except bigger. The ghost had already injured a few people and was in the process of destroying some buildings.

"Didn't we already get rid of you?" Danny said, agitated at having to face the Juggernaut again.

"This isn't the same ghost" Tucker said after scanning the ghost.

"What?"

"This ghost is a Titan, which is the evolved form of the Juggernaut" Tucker informed him.

"I didn't know ghosts could evolve" Danny said.

"Some ghosts evolve, others don't"

"Does the Titan have any special abilities" Dani asked.

"He has the super strength and durability of his unevolved form in addition to A potent, high power, ectoblast than instantly incinerates anything it comes in contact with"

"Right, so how do we take this guy down?" Ryan asked.

"Unlike the Juggernaut, the Titan has no sensibility to loud noises" Tucker revealed. "However he does have a few pressure points and a few of the weak spots of a human being"

"Sounds easy enough" Danny said, preparing to attack before Eddie held him back telekinetically.

"Instead of just charging in using brute force, why don't we try outsmarting him. Like using invisibilty to perform sneak attacks" Sam suggested.

"Good idea" Danny said before he and the other halfas went invisible.

"Have you ever stopped and wondered how we can still see perfectly when we're completely invisible even though the cones in our eyes are invisible to and should be incapable of reflecting light" Mckenzie said.

Danny, Shady, Ryan, and Danielle stopped to think about it for a minute before Danny replied saying "Maybe it's best if we don't think about it"

Ryan attacked first, throwing a lightning bolt into the Titan's right ear. The Titan grasped his ear and pain and moaned.

"He may not have hyper sensitive ears, but I'm sure he felt that" Ryan commented.

The five halfas were surprised when the Titan charged at them. Had they not dodged, they surely would've become road kill.

"Sorry, I forgot to mention, the Titan can pick up heat signatures making invisibility practically useless" Tucker yelled.

"That information would've been real useful two minutes ago" Dani yelled back.

Knowing his friends could need all the help they could get, Tucker pulled out what looked like two specter deflector belts, only with a couple of extra buttons. Putting one on, he tossed the other to Sam.

"What are these?" Sam asked.

"Halfa belts. They temporarily give the wearer ghost powers" Tucker explained. "Keep them on for too long however and they can cause severe health problems or suffer from a glitch that causes the person's powers to go haywire"

"When did you have time to build these?"

"Well, since I'm not mayor of Amity Park anymore, I've had a lot more spare time on my hands"

Sam and Tucker activated the belts and jumped in to help the others.

"What're you guys doing, and how did you guys get ghost powers?" Danny asked.

"Another great invention from the mind of the great Tucker Foley" Tucker said.

"Well, great timing" Ryan said, dodging a slap from the Titan. "We could do with some help here"

The Titan stomped the ground, creating a huge shockwave. While his friends were fighting the Titan, Shady stood back silently watching and observing it.

"Eddie! We could use some help here!" McKenzie yelled.

"Yeah man, get your ass over here and help us out" Danny shouted.

Shady simply held up a hand and continued watching before winking at the Crimson Specter. Ryan, recognizing the symbol, got close enough to the Titan to blast it in the eyes. Temporarily blinded, the Titan was vulnerable to a fireball from Shady to its hips. The Titan dropped down, clutching its hips in agony.

"What was that?" Dani asked.

"That, my friends was teamwork" Shady signed. "Crimson got close enough to the Titan to distract it while I studied it to deduce where it's pressure points were"

"Now's no time to celebrate though, we've got to finish this thing" Crimson said. "One pressure point probably isn't going to be enough to keep it down, we're probably going to have to hit all five pressure points to take it down"

"Won't be necesarry" Tucker said. "Attacking its pressure points only makes it weaker and more susceptible to damage"

Seeing the Titan was getting back to feet, Shady ran over and kicked the Titan in the groin causing the guys to wince in pain. The Titan let out a squeak before falling back to the ground.

"That was a little brutal don't you think?" Danny asked.

Shady shook his head.

"The dude's nearly invincible, I'm pretty sure he can take a groin shot" Shady signed.

Sure enough the Titan got back up and charged at Team Phantom (well actually he kinda limped, but he still charged at them)

"Split up!" Danny ordered.

The group followed orders and went in seperate directions. The Titan went after Kenzie, seeing her as an easy target. Kenzie flew into an alleyway before coming to dead end. Using her quick thinking, McKenzie jumped _**into**_ a mural that was spray painted on the wall (ala Roadrunner). The Titan crashed head on into the wall.

An ecto blast from Tucker got the ghost's attention.

"Uh oh," the techno geek said before flying away from the Titan.

The Titan chased after him before being caught off guard by the Crimson specter who telekinetically tossed a car at him that exploded on impact. Shady followed it up by stacking car after car ontop of the Titan. Shady quickly grabbed more and more objects including a piano, a huge safe, a boulder, a statue, even an entire _**fast food restaurant**_ and stacked them on top of the Titan.

"Alright, Eddie; you've caused enough damage, you can stop now" Danny said.

"Gotta love being a superhero, you can cause as much wanton property damage as you want and no one will complain" Shady signed.

A random bystander who just so happened to understand sign langauge replied by saying "Well I'm complaining, one of those cars was mine" before Shady blasted him.

The Titan tossed off all the crap on top of him, hissing in anger. The team split up again. Sam and Danielle teamed up by tossing ectoplasmic grenades at it. The explosion left it disoriented allowing Danny to punch it in the face. Even though Danny nearly broke his hand, the Titan was sent flying. But once again, it got back up.

"Jesus Christ, this guy's like a battered wife, he keeps coming back for more" Tucker noted.

"Whoa, a little too far Tuck" the whole gang said at the same time.

"What?" Asked Tucker.

"Domestic violence is not funny" Kenzie said.

"Seriously, I mean don't you have a mother" Sam said.

"I don't think what I said was that big of a deal" Tucker said.

"So if your dad just started slapping around your mom, that would be funny" Dani said.

"Look I'm sorry I joked about domestic abuse, can we just take this guy down" Tucker said before getting sucker punched by the Titan.

Were it not for his temporary ghost powers, Tucker would've had every bone in his body broken.

"Wow, even the Titan thought that was wrong" Ryan noted.

Danny and Eddie quickly tried to take down the Titan but were clotheslined by the monster. The Titan would've crushed the duo had their girlfriends not saved them at the last minute. Mimicking Shady's pyrokinesis, Kenzie got the Titans attention once again. The Titan chased her to the edge of a cliff.

Thinking he had her cornered, the Titan laughed to itself before stomping the ground. A crack formed in the ground between him and McKenzie. Instead of the segment McKenzie stood on falling, the ground beneath the Titan fell instead (again ala Roadrunner and Wile E Coyote). McKenzie let out a "meep meep" while the Titan (temporarily standing on air) turned and made a bye bye gesture towards the reader before plummeting to the ground. Kenzie made a whistling sound as the Titan fell before the Titan crashed hard into the ground with a thud, creating a cloud of dust.

"Hey Kenny, how was the Titan's plan supposed to work?" McKenzie asked. "Even if the ground fell out from underneath me, I could fly"

Jesus Christ, is everyone breaking the fourth wall now?! Well since you're breaking the fourth wall, say hello to the reader.

"Hi reader" Kenzie said cheerfully. "Kenny would like to thank you for continuing to read this story and apologizes for his mediocre writing."

Back at the bottom of the cliff, the gang surrounded the collapsed Titan.

"Now let's see who this Titan really is" Danny said before pulling a mask off the Titan revealing it to be Mr. Lancer.

"Mr. Lancer?" The gang said simultaneously.

"How fitting, the VO guy from 1000 Ways to Die dresses up like a ghost" Shady signed.

"Wait a minute, wrong show" Danielle said.

Danny captured the Titan in the Fenton thermos. Suddenly Ryan received a call from Eddy.

"Yo, Eddy; what's the problem?" Ryan asked.

"Dude, you've got to get over here" Eddy said frantically. "Your ghost portal's going berzerk"

"I'm on my way" Ryan said before speeding off home.

When he got home, his family was standing outside.

"What happened?" Ryan asked.

"Your ghost portal, it started shaking and bouncing. We think it's going to explode" his mom informed him.

"Don't worry, I've got it" Ryan said flying inside the house with Danny, Dani, McKenzie, and Shady close behind.

The basement, which contained all of Ryan's inventions was up in flames. Ryan's ghost portal was sparking and shaking violently. McKenzie quickly doused the flames using her water bending skills and Danny went in to examinethe portal

"Uh, Ryan, where's the ecto filtrator?" Danny asked.

"The what?" Ryan replied.

"The ecto filtrator is a part of the ghost portal that needs to be replaced every six months or else the portal will overload and explode" Danny explained.

"Uh, I kind of didn't include an ecto filtrator with it" Ryan revealed.

"What?" Danny exclaimed, shocked.

"Well I didn't know my ghost portal needed one" Ryan said.

"All we can do know is try to prevent it from destroying your house" Dani said.

"There has to be some way we can stop it from destroying my house and keep it from a self destructing" Ryan pleaded.

"We can't stop it from self destructing, but we can keep the explosion from destroying your house by turning it intangible" Shady suggested.

"What? I can't let my most prized possession be destroyed" Ryan protested.

"You can save your home or you waste time protecting your most prized possesion and lose your house and all your inventions" Danny proposed.

Ryan remained silent and pondered for a few moments.

"Ryan!" Dani yelled.

"Well I'm still thinking about it" Ryan said.

"Think of all the stuff you'll have to put up with if Emily finds out you blew up the house… _**again**_" McKenzie reminded him.

"On second thought, let's go with Eddie's idea" Ryan said, making his decision immediately.

The four halfas quickly turned the house intangible and not a moment too soon as the ghost portal exploded in a fiery blaze. Fortunately, no one was hurt.

"You know, I'm just now thinking, maybe we could've just _turned off _the ghost portal to prevent it from overloading and then installed an ecto filtrator" Shady signed.

"My baby!" Ryan cried as he dropped to his knees and started sobbing.

"That's right, let it all out" Eddie said telepathically holding the ghost fighter. "There, there cowboy it'll be alright"

Later, Danny, Eddie, Tucker, Eddy, and Ryan were going through the basement, looking for the inventions that weren't burned during the fire when Tucker came across something interesting.

"Hey look, a robot suit" Tucker said.

"That's not a robot suit, it's power armor" Ryan barked angrily. "And it's not finished yet"

"Sheesh, what's your problem?" Eddy asked.

"What'd you think? I nearly lost my home and all my inventions and to top it all off I lost my most prized possession!" Ryan replied, still angry.

"You know, you can always build another portal" Danny pointed out. "A non faulty one at that"

"I am not in the mood for any smart alleck remarks" Ryan warned.

"Well if that's the case then I better leave now because I've got a whole lot of smart comments, plus I don't wanna be around during your hissy fit shit" Eddie signed, walking out.

As Eddie walked down the hallway, he noticed a blood trail. He followed the blood trail which led to the bathroom.

"Blood trail leading to the bathroom, that can either mean A) someone killed another person and dragged the body into the bathroom or B) someone's cutting themselves" Eddie thought to himself before going invisible and phasing through the door but no one was inside. "Damn, whoever's responsible for the blood on the floor is gone, might as well clean up the blood trail"

Just then Sam walked by.

"Okay Eddie, who did you kill?" Sam asked.

"Why do you assume I'm responsible for the blood trail?" Eddie asked.

"Because you're a psychotic psychopath who wiped out the colony of Roanoke in a fit of rage" Sam reminded him.

"You still remember that?" Eddie asked, shocked that Sam still had memory of the incident. "That was four years ago, we were 15"

"And you're still the same killer you were back then" Sam replied.

"How do I know you didn't cut yourself doing one of your weird goth rituals?" Eddie retorted.

"For the last time being goth has nothing to do with satanic rituals" Sam argued.

"Well you still look like the type of girl who cuts herself and the fanfiction writers often portray you as such" Eddie pointed out.

"What do you mean I look like" Sam started to say before she thought about the last part of Eddie's statement. "Wait, what fanfiction writers?"

Before Eddie could answer, McKenzie came out from one of the guest rooms, hiding something in her hands. Seeing Sam and Eddie, she tried to hurry back into the room but Sam and Eddie were too quick. Eddie quickly grabbed the object as Sam pulled back her long sleeves revealing a knife in one hand and series of scars on the other.

"Kenzie, have you been cutting yourself?" Sam asked.

McKenzie grabbed for the knife, but Eddie was too quick.

"You didn't answer our question" Eddie said telepathically.

"So what if I've been cutting myself, it doesn't matter!" McKenzie yelled, slamming the door in their face. Eddie followed after her.

"Kenzie, calm down; I just wanna talk" Eddie signed.

"There's nothing to talk about" McKenzie said, turning her back to him.

"How long have you been cutting yourself?" Eddie asked telepathically.

"Why do you care?" McKenzie asked.

"I'm your boyfriend, I'm supposed to care" Eddie replied. "McKenzie, this isn't you. You're stronger than this. You can't let what Vlad did to you effect you for the rest of your life."

"You weren't there, he tortured me, humiliated me all just to get to you and it worked" Kenzie argued.

"What do you mean?" Eddie asked.

"Before everything that happened, you used to be much more calm now you're reckless and a lot more violent" Mckenzie told him. "And I know deep down you're blaming yourself for what happened to me"

"What happened to me is your fault, I should've broke up with you when Vlad and I met each other back in Vice City." Eddie replied.

"Vlad still would've came after me anyway" McKenzie said.

"But I should've been there to protect you and I failed" Eddie signed.

"How can you talk about Vlad effecting my life when he effects yours as well?" Kenzie asked before flying out the window, grabbing her knife on the way out.

Kenzie flew around Rock City for a few minutes looking for a quiet place. She found one at the top of a hill. Unfortunately at the bottom of the hill a concert was taking place.

"Hey, aren't you part of Team Phantom?" A female voice said behind her.

"Who wants to know?" Kenzie replied, her back turned to the person.

"Yeah, you're with that psychotic kid" the voice replied. "What're you doing here in Rock City?"

The voice turned out to be Ember McLain, Ghost Zone rocker.

"I suppose I should ask you the same question" Kenzie said.

"I asked you first, kid" Ember replied.

"Problems back home" Kenzie explained.

"But why are you out here, in the cold?" Ember asked.

"Boyfriend and I aren't seeing eye to eye" Kenzie answered. "Why are you here?"

"Same reason as you, guy problems" Ember explained. "Do you wanna know how I died?"

Kenzie nodded since she had nothing better to do.

"In high school, I wasn't the most popular girl. Nobody really paid attention to me. The only thing I really had was my music. One day the hottest, most popular guy in school asked me out. I quickly accepted. But apperently it was all a cruel sick joke. I sat in front of my house for hours but he never came. "Oh, he's just running late" I told myself. I can't believe I was that delusional. Eventually I fell asleep, still waiting. My house caught on fire and I died in the blaze. " Ember revealed. "I made a promise though that that guy would remember my name. I never truly wanted to take over the world, I just wanted to make sure he never forgot who I was. And now I've tracked him down. He's performing tonight"

"What's the guy's name?" Kenzie asked.

"Chip Skylark" Ember said in a venomous voice.

"Chip Skylark? The washed up teen popstar who's making a comeback? That Chip Skylark?" Kenzie asked.

"Yep" Ember replied.

"So you're going to get your revenge?" Kenzie asked.

"I can't" Ember sighed.

"Why not?"

"I just don't have it in me, besides he probably won't even remember me" Ember said.

"I've got an idea. One that'll put the fear of God in Chip Skylark for the rest of his life and make sure he'll remember your name" Kenzie said before whispering something in Ember's ear.

"That's brilliant, I didn't think you had that kind of mischief in you" Ember said upon hearing McKenzie's idea.

"I guess some of Eddie's psychosis rubbed off on me" McKenzie replied.

Two hours later

Chip had just had an amazing concert. It was his first step in his comeback. He entered his backstage lounge to see a blue haired woman whose hair looked like flames standing in the back of the room.

"Hey lady, you can't be back here" Chip said.

"Why Chip, don't you recognize me?" Ember said before revealing herself to the pop star.

"Amber?!" Chip nearly screamed stepping back.

"It's Ember now!" Ember hissed stepping towards the terrified pop star. "Ember, the one thing that remains"

"L-l-look, about what happened, I never meant to stood you up" Chip stuttered.

"Liar!" Ember growled playing a note on her guitar, the soundwaves sending Chip crashing into the wall.

"Amber, I mean Ember, it wasn't my idea. A few of the guys dared me to do it" Chip said before Ember, with astounding speed, grabbed him by his throat and slammed him against the wall.

"A dare?!" Ember barked, tossing Chip hard through a glass table in the middle of the room . "You broke my heart over a dare?!"

"Pl-pl-please d-don't hurt me" Chip whimpered, curled up in a fetal position.

"Oh, I won't hurt you but YOU WILL REMEMBER MY NAME!" Ember yelled before descending on Chip.

Chip screamed in a high pitched shrill voice. Ember just leaned over and gave Chip a light kiss on the cheek. Ember then left quickly leaving a scared shitless Chip screaming hysterically at the top of his lungs.

"Thanks kid" Ember said, thanking Kenzie for her help. "If you ever need a favor, let me know. Oh, and stop cutting yourself. Whatever you're going through, it'll get better I promise"

"How did you?" Kenzie asked.

"I watched you for a few minutes" Ember revealed before disappearing.

Kenzie returned back to Ryan's home. The gang was gathered around watching TV. Whimsywood, a horror movie was playing. Tucker, and Eddy both shielded their eyes, half way scared to death.

"Hey Kenzie, where've you been?" Danny asked.

"Nowhere" Kenzie replied. "I did however make a new friend tonight though"

Suddenly a news bulletin interrupted the movie.

"We interrupted your regularly scheduled program to bring you this special news update" the anchor reported. "Pop sensation Chip Skylark has a mental breakdown."

The anchor's partner provided additional details.

"Chip Skylark, known for his hit singles such as My Shiny Teeth & Me, Icky Vicky, and Find Your Voice suffered a mental breakdown. The singer was found backstage screaming hysterically. After being calmed down, Chip could only mutter the words "remember" and the name "Ember". We'll have more on this story at 11"

"Looks like Ember's up to no good" Danny said.

"Don't worry, I took care of it" McKenzie assured him, smiling mischeviously.

**You may be wondering why I'm focusing so much on Kenzie lately. In my previous stories, McKenzie barely played any role. She was merely "Eddie's girlfriend". Here, I'm trying to give her a few defining traits and flesh out her personality a little bit. To show she's kind and sweet, but also is smart, cunning and at times ruthless. The next two chapters will focus on Edward and Tim.**

**BTW, Did anyone get the 1000 Ways to Die reference?**


	10. Chapter 10

Edward had a martial arts competition today. To help him out, Eddie was sparring with him. Once again, the two were evenly matched, but their competitive spirit prevented either of them from giving up. Rather than being defensive and waiting for his opponent to tire themself out like he usually did, Eddie employed an aggressive offensive style.

"Wow man, I've never seen you fight this ruthlessly" Edward noted, the split second distraction allowing Eddie to connect with a punch right to the face.

"That's because I was holding back," Eddie signed. "Never stop for anything that isn't life or death"

That allowed Eddy to return the favor with a back fist blow.

"You need to listen to your own advice" Eddy said, being taken off his feet when Eddie grabbed him by his leg and flipped him over.

"Still haven't learned, I see" Eddie signed only to have the exact same manuever done to him.

Eddie, determined to keep Eddy on his toes, attacked with a flurry of punches and strikes. Eddy managed to dodge a hook and jab, and barely had enough time to catch another punch from Eddie. Eddie, fast as lightning, attempted a butterfly kick but Eddy was quick enough to block. Moving in, Eddie went for a hip toss takedown, but Eddy managed to counter.

Eddie ducked underneath a blow from Edward and tried for a swift kick, but Eddy caught his leg. Eddie swung his other leg around attempting a kick, but Eddy ducked. Danny walked in and was accidentally kicked in the face.

"Ow; hey Bruce Lee, Jackie Chan you mind watching out" Danny said, rubbing his nose.

"Sorry man, Eddie was just helping me practice for the upcoming martial arts competition" Eddy explained.

"Maybe you guys should rest or at least try out for the lead role in an action movie" Danny said.

Eddy turned around and was met with a judo takedown from the psychotic halfa. He was quickly back on his feet though and managed to hit Eddie with a side kick. The kick caught Eddie right in the chest. Eddy, taking advantage quickly hit Eddie with a spin kick to the face. Eddie was stunned for a few minutes. When he got back to his feet, he took up a fighting stance and it looked like he was going to strike. Instead however, Eddie bowed respectfully, acknowledging that Edward had bested him and won their sparring match.

"You'll do great" Eddie signed.

"I don't know, the competition will feature martial arts from all over the state" Eddy reminded him.

"Don't talk like that," Eddie signed. "Listen, you've got a black belt in two different martial arts and you just managed to beat a "serial killer". If that's not enough to prove you're ready, then nothing is"

"Yeah, but still" Eddy tried to say before getting bitch slapped by Eddie.

"Listen here, you're probably going up against people who think they're the greatest thing since sliced bread. They are going to be ruthless. And if they think you have doubt, they'll think of you as an easy target. Suck it up" Eddie signed.

"But" Eddy said, again getting bitch slapped by Eddie.

"OK, OK; just stop hurting me" Eddy said, rubbing his face, getting another slap.

"Don't ask me to stop, make me" Eddie said telepathically before slapping Eddy again.

When he tried to slap him again, Eddy caught his hand and twisted it around behind his back.

"That's what I'm talking about" Eddie said telepathically before headbutting Eddy.

This action started another sparring match. The two fought for over an hour with neither one of them stopping. Eventually the others gathered around to watch.

"This is better than any action movie I've ever seen" Tucker said. "Hey, pass the popcorn"

"How long do you think this'll last?" Dani asked.

"More importantly who do you think'll win?" Sam asked.

"Wait a minute this is just a martial arts competition, it's not going to involve all this is it?" Danny asked.

"This is Rock City, a martial arts competition here is the equivalent of an underground cage fight" Ryan said. "The fighters are going to be trying to maul my brother"

Eddy palm striked Eddie in chest, performed two quick slaps and went for a tornado kick but the telekinetic caught him by his leg and tossed him over his head. Eddie then used a throat strike to briefly daze the younger martial artist. Eddy came back with an uppercut, making Eddie stagger back. When Eddy got close enough, Eddie floored him with a roundhouse. Eddy, seeing stars got back up and threw a punch at Eddie. Eddie easily ducked; Eddy threw another punch and once again Eddie ducked. Eddie, knowing Eddy was still reeling from his brutal roundhouse kick, simply flicked the younger fighter in the head.

Eddy shook his head to regain his composure and when Eddie reached out his hand to help him up, Eddy instead flipped him over. Eddy then grabbed Eddie's head and performed a knee strike, knocking him out briefly. When Eddie came to, he looked Eddy in the eye and telepathically said "If that doesn't prove you're ready, nothing will".

Eventually, it was time for the martial arts competition. As Ryan had said, the competition was structured more like a mixed martial arts championship tournament. The first round involved had Ryan going up against a big guy with a long beard.

"You're my competition?" The big guy asked as if he was insulted about having to go against Ryan. "You look like you need to eat more porkchops"

"You do know this competition is for teenagers right?" Ryan replied, still staring at the girth of this kid.

"I'm 15!" The kid said.

"Uh, well listen, what'd you say your name was?" Eddy asked the kid.

"The name's Billy" The kid declared before attempting a cheap shot on Eddy.

Eddy quickly dodged and surprised Billy with a quick jab. He tried to punch him, but Billy managed to dodge and land a quick combo. Eddy managed to come back with a tiger claw, palm strike, and back fist.

Billy, despite his size, was surprisingly nimble and agile. He managed to dodge a lot of Edward's blows and moved around like a ninja. Billy attempted a punch but Eddy grabbed his arm and karate chopped him in the neck. The chop knocked Billy down, giving Eddy the win.

"Great job, Bro" Ryan congratulated his brother.

"Thanks" Eddy said, taking a drink of water then preparing for his next opponent.

The next fighter was a blonde teenage girl named Amanda.

"Remember, it's wrong to hit a girl!" Tucker shouted at Eddy.

"However, nobody said anything about kicking" Eddie pointed out.

Amanda mostly used her feet to attack. She kept Eddy off guard with multiple kicks. Eddy waited till she left herself open and kicked her in the ribs. Amanda grasped her ribs and tried for a roundhouse kick, but Eddy ducked and countered with the same move, disposing of Amanda.

Finally Edward made it to the finals. His final foe was a kid around the same stature and build as him. His name was Troy. Troy fought a lot like Eddie and was focused, never getting distracted.

"Give it up, you're out of your mind if you think you can beat me" Troy gloated, punching Eddy in the gut.

Eddy doubled over in pain but surprised Troy with an elbow strike. Troy barely flinched so Eddy kicked him in the leg. Troy dropped to one knee. Fearing he'd lose the advantage and subsequently the fight, Troy countered with an eye poke.

"He can't do that; that's cheating!" Dani stated.

"In a normal martial arts competition, maybe so" Ryan said. "But here, anything goes"

"Not only that but the eye poke is a legal martial arts move practiced in many martial arts from karate to kung fu" Eddie signed.

"So there's nothing stopping that guy from mauling him?" Sam asked.

"Well I wouldn't say that" Eddie signed before creating a fireball resulting in a huge flash that temporarily blinded Troy.

That was exactly what Eddy needed. He legsweeped Troy before leaning over him and punching him in the face, knocking him out and giving Eddy the win.

"I did it, I wn" Eddy said, excited he had won.

"Hey, that's not air, that mute kid blinded me" Troy protested to the referee.

"There's no rule against what he did" The referee said before walking off.

Troy tried to attack Eddie but the mute instead broke his arm. Afterwards the gang quickly left the arena with Ryan and Eddie carrying Eddy on his shoulders. Eddy held his trophy high and proud. That night, Eddy celebrated as if he were world champion.


	11. Chapter 11

Tim prided himself on being a video game expert. He achieved 100% completion on most games he got including Righteous Slaughter, AMJ (Arson, Murder, and Jaywalking), Warzone, Mercenary's Faith, and of course Doomed. He had memorbilia from all the aforementioned franchises. While he was a bit cocky when it came to first person shooters, Tim had the skills to back up his talk.

He was in the top ten of the worldwide leaderboards for most FPSs. There was one game he never once achieved the coveted number 1 spot and that was Doomed. Once he was thwarted by some old school teacher who probably didn't have a life. But that was when he was 9.

The subsequent failures were caused by a player who went by the name Chaos. Coincidentally, Chaos happened to be in the room with him right now. And now it was time for revenge.

"So Sam, you're a master at Doomed?" Tim said, in the process of laying the bait.

"Yeah" Sam said, not sure what the young video game player was up to.

"And you've beaten me and several other players in Doomed multiple times" Tim said.

"What're you trying?" Asked a suspicious Sam.

"Revenge" Tim replied. "For all the humiliating defeats I've suffered at your hands"

"You wanna go?" Sam said, booting up her laptop and putting in Doomed.

"No, No, No; not in Doomed" Tim said. "You're too familiar with the map layout and you've probably mastered the gameplay. You'd have a huge unfair advantage. It'd be like one man trying to face an entire army, pointless and stupid."

"Then what do you suggest we play?" Sam asked.

"Righteous Slaughter 8: Phantoms" Tim replied. "A twenty five minute death match. Best two out of three. Whoever has the most kills win. And let's make this interesting by putting up a wager. If you win, I'll put on your weird gothic makeup. If I win, you have to wear a dress"

"You're on" Sam said, accepting Tim's challenge.

Tim popped in the disk and grabbed his controller. They quickly chose their map and their class. Tim picked Sniper, Sam picked grenadier.

Being a sniper was almost more trouble than it was worth. If he wanted enough time to properly aim, Tim would have to hide. His secondary weapon was a simple pistol.

Sam on the other hand had a powerful grenade launcher, however the ammo was limited. To make up for it, Sam was given an SMG.

As soon as the death match begun, Sam and Tim began hunting each other down. Using the SMG, Sam's character quickly gunned down Tim's gaining her the first kill. Rebounding quickly, Tim tried to find a high hiding place but was quickly gunned down again. Tim managed to come back sniping Sam from afar.

Sam sneaked up on Tim and for further humiliation killed him with a melee attack. Tim ran around the streets on the barren map and was killed via melee attack once again when he ran into Sam. Sam cornered Tim in an alleyway forcing him to switch to his pistol and quickly kill Sam with a headshot. However Sam managed to shoot a grenade at the last minute, killing Tim as well.

Sam got 3 consecutive kills, allowing her to sic attack dogs on Tim. Every time the dogs found Tim, they'd kill him gaining Sam several more kills. By the time the attack dog perp wore out, Sam had the lead 11-3. With 15 minutes left, Tim found the perfect sniping spot. Sitting atop his hiding place, Tim managed to snipe Sam three times. Sam finally managed to halt his comeback with a perfectly timed grenade. Knowing Sam still had twice the amount of kills he had, Tim knew he couldn't play around and unleashed the attack dogs. At the same time, Sam activated her drones. The end result was Sam-20, Tim-15. There was one minute left.

Tim decided to try running up and melee killing Sam, which failed as Sam always managed to turn around and gun him down with the SMG. As a result the final score was Sam-27, Tim-18 giving Sam the first victory.

"Score 1 for the girls back home" Sam gloated.

In the second match, Tim deployed a more serious approach. Every time Sam managed to kill him, he'd managed to return the favor. After the first ten minutes, the score was tied 15-15.

Tim managed to take the advantage by shooting Sam in the head.

"I'm done playing around" Tim said, now completely focused.

Sam tried to sneak up behind him, but Tim managed to turn around and kill her with a melee attack putting him up by two. Neither of them managed to get the kill streak required to unlock the special attacks. With five minute left, Sam scored two quick kills with her grenade launcher. Tim quickly returned the favor. It wound down to the final seconds, Tim was ahead by 3. The final score was Tim: 22, Sam: 19.

"And now we're all tied up" Tim said.

It was down to this. The final death match. Each of them had one victory and the winner of this final match would determine the winner. Would Tim have to wear goth makeup? Would Sam have to wear a dress? There was only one way to find out. This is it, this is what you eat, sleep, piss, and shit. (Sorry, couldn't resist)

The third and final death match started off with a bang. Sam took the immediate advantage killing Tim three times with her SMG and then killed him a fourth time with a grenade. This allowed her to unleash the dogs. Tim managed to evade the dogs but not before being killed by them three times. The score so far was Sam: 7, Tim: 0.

Knowing he needed to make a comeback, he used deployed a fake supply box as bait and then took his hiding place. The trap worked like a charm. As soon as Sam came to pick up the package, Tim shot her in the head. He managed to kill her three times with his pistol before being blown up. It was now 8-4. Sam had her drones ready and Tim had to be wary. But now it was his turn to unleash the dogs.

"Smithers; release the hounds" Tim muttered to himself.

The dogs managed to get him two kills ahead of Sam. Sam began using her drones getting 7 consecutive kills in a row making the score 15-10. Tim got a little smart and ambushed Sam with a flashbang and a melee attack. Eventually he tied with Sam in terms of kills. The two exchanged kills for several minutes.

The score was 25-25. In the final ten seconds of the game, it seemed like it was going to be a tie. However at the last second, Tim managed to shoot Sam in the head with his pistol giving him the victory.

"I win!" Tim cheered. "Sweet, sweet vengeance!"

"Yeah, you won; congratulations" Sam said, trying to sneak away without having to fulfill her end of the deal.

"Not so fast, you still have to wear a dress" Tim said before retrieving a pink dress from Emily's room.

"Does it have to be pretty, pink, and frilly?" Sam asked.

"Hey, a deal's a deal" Tim said.

A few minutes later.

It was the middle of the day. The gang were watching a "1000 Ways to Die" marathon.

"Wow, I can't believe that guy was dumb enough to hide in a dumpster when a trash truck was coming" Dani said.

"Yeah, not a way I'd like to die" Ryan said.

"Yeah, but the best death in my opinion is the guy who got caught in the wood chipper" Tucker said and the others nodded in agreement.

Just then, Tim walked into the room.

"Alright Sam, come on out" Tim said.

When Sam stepped in the room, everyone's jaw dropped. Not only had Tim gotten her to wear a dress, he had gotten her to wear more colorful make up and dye her hair blonde.

"Uh Sam, are you feeling OK?" Kenzie asked.

"I'm fine, I just lost a bet" Sam replied.

"W-w-well you look… stunning" Danny said.

"Oh, so I was ugly before" Sam said.

"No, no; that's not what I meant" Danny tried to defend himself.

"Danny, just shut up. There's no winning with women" Eddy whispered, making sure none of the girls could hear him.

"Hey Eddie, you're being more quiet than usual" Tucker noted.

"That's because I'm scared" Eddie said telepathically to him and Danny. "Sam wearing a dress and looking like the stereotypical American teenager? Reality might just break apart"

"We're all scared Eddie, we're all scared" Danny replied.

"Well look on the bright side, if reality breaks you've got a reality warping girlfriend who could fix it" Tucker whispered.

"What are you guys talking about?" Dani asked.

"Nothing" they all replied simultaneously before they proceeded to whistle innocently.

"Hey Sam, say cheese" Tim said before snapping a picture of Sam on his cell phone. "Oh revenge truly is a dish best served cold"

"Come here, you little brat" Sam yelled, lunging for the video game champ.

"Uh oh" Tim yelped, turning to run.

He might end up getting mauled but it would totally be worth it.

**I'd like to thank you for taking time out of your busy day to read my fanfic. We tweaked a few video game titles to avoid copyright violations. Righteous Slaughter 8: Phantoms is an obvious reference to Call of Duty: Ghosts, Warzone is a reference to Battlefield, Assassin's Creed became Mercenary's Faith, and Murder, Arson, and Jaywalking (AMJ) is a reference to my favorite video game franchise Grand Theft Auto (GTA).**


End file.
